A GOOD MARRIAGE
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jaejoong mengalami masa sulit setelah perceraiannya dengan suaminya. Hingga Yunho menawarkan kekayaan dengan pamrih. Haruskah Jaejoong menerima dan menyembunyikan riwayat hidupnya hanya demi sang buah hati? FF MPREG (YUNJAE, MINJAE, CHUNJAE, YOOSU). YAOI/MPREG/Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author : Na U-Young

Cast : Jung Yunho 30 y/o

Kim Jaejoong 27 y/o

Park Yoochun 29 y/o

Shim Changmin 25 y/o

Kim Junsu 27 y/o

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort, YAOI, MPREG

Rate : M

Summary : Jaejoong mengalami masa sulit setelah perceraiannya dengan suaminya. Hingga Yunho menawarkan kekayaan dengan pamrih. Haruskah Jaejoong menerima dan menyembunyikan riwayat hidupnya hanya demi sang buah hati?

Warning : No flame, No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, Alur kecepatan? Yang Gak Suka Click BACK!

A/N : FF ini PURE dari ide Young terinspirasi dari keinginan buat FF MPREG dengan berbagai pairing (YUNJAE, MINJAE, CHUNJAE, YOOSU). Imajinasikan disini Jaejoong dengan style kemeja V neck persis waktu di Airport kapan itu aku lupa... (Rambut coklat almond lurus berponi menyamping, shape body ramping pakek kacamata berbingkai hitam) tapi dadanya lebih montok, Yunho kek di MV 'Burning Down' Tampan-Kekar-Mempesona, Yoochun persis saat main di The Girl Who Sees Smell, Changmin saat ia jadi model majalah Daze & Confuse, Junchan di Tarantallegra yang berambut putih. Jika masih bingung dengan rupa mereka, kalau kalian lupa & mau lihat rupanya kek gimana ntar bisa ajah aku aplot di FB. Selamat menikmati...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Amerika Serikat**

 **Mansion Park**

"Ceraikan aku Park Yoochun! Pernikahan ini sudah tidak pantas lagi dipertahankan..."

"Jaejoongie... percayalah padaku... itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Orangtua ku lah yang mengingankan kehancuran rumah tangga kita Jae! Sungguh aku tidak pernah sedikitpun menyentuh Ahra-ssi."

"Percuma kau mengatakan itu Park. Bukti nyata sudah ada ditanganku. Bukti bahwa Ahra-ssi sedang hamil anakmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oek... oeek...

Pria cantik yang tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaian dan benda-benda berharga miliknya ke dalam beberapa koper besar itu terhenti. Ia tolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah box bayi lalu bergegas menggendong anak semata wayang yang telah ia lahirkan prematur melalui operasi cecar 6 bulan lalu. Dengan sabar ia mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya dengan mengusap-usap punggung Park Moobin sang buah hati hingga tangisannya pun mereda.

"Cup.. cup... anak umma uljima ne... umma sayang dengan mu Park Moobin." Jaejoong dengan gemas menciumi wajah Moobin hingga ia terkekeh geli karna sang ibu terus menggodanya.

"Sudah saatnya mimik eoh? Moobin mau mimik umma?" Tanya Jaejoong pada anaknya karna Moobin terus menepuk dadanya berulang kali. Seolah-olah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya perlu asupan dari sang umma. Jaejoong lalu mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang King Size miliknya dan Suaminya Park Yoochun. Di bukanya beberapa kancing kemeja polos berwarna pink milik Jaejoong dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan benda berisi yang akan menjadi santapan sang bayi tercintanya. Dengan semangat Moobin menghisap nipple Jaejoong sedikit rakus hingga tidak jarang Jaejoong merasa perih karna Moobin menyusu dengan isapan yang sangat kuat.

"Ugh... pelan-pelan baby... nanti kau tersedak."

"Mmma..." Ujar Moobin sesaat ia melepaskan nipple sang umma dan kembali menyusu pada dada sintal Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu tersenyum senang saat bayinya bergumam lucu. Sangat tampan ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap surai hitam tipis sang anak.

Jaejoong adalah namja istimewa yang diberikan kelebihan karena ia seorang male pregnancy dan ia pun dapat memberikan ASI sama hal nya dengan yeoja. Walaupun dadanya tidak sebesar yeoja namun dadanya bisa dikatakan montok untuk seukuran pria.

"Ne... Kau tampan sekali eoh persis seperti appa mu..."

 **DEG...**

Menyebut nama suaminya membuatnya tersadar akan rumitnya rumah tangganya yang kini sudah di ujung tanduk. Jujur saja, Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai suaminya. Namun skandal yang dilakukan suaminya sangat lah keterlaluan. Meniduri seorang wanita saat sang suami telah memiliki istri bahkan sudah dikarunai seorang anak. Hnn... dimanakah jalan pikir suaminya? Apa suaminya sudah bosan pada dirinya? Apa karna Jaejoong adalah seorang namja? Memang benar orangtua Yoochun tidak pernah setuju dengan pernikahannya. Seorang laki-laki menikahi laki-laki? Lucu dan memalukan eoh ujar Mrs. Park ibunda Yoochun. Namun dengan keras hati Yoochun tetap ingin menikahi Jaejoong dan mengancam keluarganya jika suatu saat ia akan mengacaukan perusahaan ayahnya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Mengingat jabatan Yoochun adalah sebagai presidir menggantikan jabatan yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Mr. Park ayah kandung Park Yoochun.

 **Tap... Tap...**

Seorang pria tampan berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan istrinya. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu saat dirinya menangkap dua sosok malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Senyum getir terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sang istri yang terlelap masih dalam keadaan menyusui Moobin dengan posisi miring. Lalu Yoochun mengedarkan pendangannya pada beberapa buah koper yang sudah tersusun rapi di samping meja rias sang istri. Mengingat perkataan Jaejoong yang ingin bercerai dengannya membuat darahnya kembali mendidih. Bagaimana bisa ia menceraikan Jaejoong jika ia masih mencintai istri cantiknya yang sangat berharga.

 **Sreet...**

Dengan kasar Yoochun menelentangkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga tautan bibir Moobin terlepas dari nipple sang umma. Dan beruntungnya Moobin tidak menangis akibat ulah Appa nya.

"Yoo.. Yoochunie... Apa yang kau lakukaan... ngh..." Jaejoong terkejut saat suaminya kini berada diatas tubuhnya dan mengigit kasar leher putih Jaejoong hingga meninggalkan beberapa ruam merah diperpotongan leher dan pundaknya.

"Aku tidak suka penolakkan mu baby."

Dengan cara paksa dan bringasnya Yoochun menyetubuhi Jaejoong tanpa ampun dan tidak menghiraukan tangisan keras dari sang balita yang terusik akibat suara desahan kesakitan Jaejoong serta suara derit ranjang yang menggila.

"Nghh... Yoochunie... sakitt... aarghh... hiks..." Jaejoong terus memberontak dan berusaha menghentikan pergerakan suaminya yang semakin liar merasuki tubuhnya.

"Coming... i'm coming baby... Aaaarrgghhh!"

Setelah beberapa kali Yoochun orgasme di dalam tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar pula ia melepaskan tautan bagian intimnya pada sang istri. Sungguh baru pertama kalinya Jaejoong diperlakukan sekasar ini oleh suaminya. Biasanya dalam bercinta Yoochun selalu mengutamakan kelembutan dan menahan keegoisannya untuk mencapai kenikmatan demi menghormati Jaejoong agar tidak tersakiti pada saat mereka melakukan persetubuhan sebagai suami-istri. Jaejoong yang masih menangis terisak dapat merasakan rembesan hangat sekaligus perih pada analnya yang ia yakini itu adalah cairan kental sperma milik suaminya yang telah bercampur dengan darah. Beruntung Jaejoong saat ini masih mengkonsumsi pil KB sehingga tidak khawatir untuk hamil sementara waktu ini.

"Hiks... baby... Moobin-ah..."

Dengan tubuh ringkiknya, dengan susah payah ia bergerak hendak meraih tubuh mungil Moobin yang masih menangis namun gerakannya terhenti saat Yoochun dengan gesitnya mengambil alih Moobin dan menimangnya dengan sayang.

"Berikan anakku sekarang Park! Tidakkah kau cukup menyakiti tubuhku eoh! Anakku membutuhkanku."

"Ani... kau beristirahatlah Jae. Biar aku yang akan menenangkan uri Moobin" Setelah mengenakan celana panjangnya Yoochun tidak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi Jaejoong yang berkeringat. Lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mereka.

'Kau keterlaluan Park! Kau telah menyakiti perasaanku dan ragaku. Apa boleh buat, tekad ku kini sudah bulat. Aku akan tetap pergi, tak peduli kau mau menceraikanku atau tidak.' Ujar Jaejoong membatin sembari melihat tubuh kekar Yoochun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur walau ia masih merasa tidak tenang akibat perih pada bagian analnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

 **Jung Corp**

"Yunho... berapa lama lagi kau menunda untuk mencari pasangan eoh? Tidak kau tau kalau umma dan appa ingin segera menimang cucu." Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedikit merasa kesal pada anak tunggalnya yang tak kunjung menikah. Padahal usia Yunho kini sudah terbilang matang untuk menikah dan dirinya sudah sangat mapan.

"Tidak sekarang umma... aku lebih suka seperti ini. Memiliki pasangan akan membuatku tidak bebas dan terikat. Aku tidak suka umma. Jika umma ingin memiliki cucu mengapa tidak mengadopsi saja sih. Tidak... aku tidak suka anak-anak, sangat berisik dan menjengkelkan."

 **Sreet...**

"Anak kurang ajaarr! Kau kira untuk apa kau hidup kalau tidak memiliki istri eoh? Appa mu perlu seorang cucu laki-laki agar dapat meneruskan generasi Jung kau tauu eohh! Apa karna wanita jalang itu kau jadi taruma menjalin hubungan eoh?" Mrs. Jung kesal dan langsung menjewer kuping anak tunggalnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Uumma... appoo! Jangan jewer kuping Yunho..."

 **Plak!**

Setelah menjewer kuping sang anak, Mrs. Jung memukul kepala Yunho dengan Handbag nya yang mahal hingga Yunho kembali meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Pokoknya dalam waktu dekat kau harus menikah! Aku tidak ingin anakku jadi lajang tua. Tidak peduli kau menikahi laki-laki atau perempuan. Pokoknya sudah saatnya kau memiliki ISTRI! Kau paham Jung!"

"Nee... ummaa..." Yunho akhirnya mengalah dan sikapnya melunak mengeluarkan aegyo andalan agar umma nya luluh padanya.

"Hnn... aegyo mu sudah tidak lucu lagi Yunho. sangat mengerikan... aiissh.. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Mrs. Jung merapikan penampilannya sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari ruang kerja Yunho.

"Arraseo umma... umma... popoo..." Ujar Yunho bergelayut manja di lengan Mrs. Jung.

"Hnnn... manja sekali eoh..." Melihat sifat Yunho yang manja seperti ini membuat yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik ini terkekeh pelan namun masih tetap dengan sikapnya yang dingin.

 **Cuup...**

"Dasar Jung! Aku pulang dulu ne... saranghae nae aegya..." Setelah mengecup pipi Yunho Mrs. Jung kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih memasang wajah puppy nya. Namun wajah manja yang baru saja di umbarnya dihadapan sang umma memudar begitu saja. Ia kembali menjadi sosok yang angkuh dan dingin, sosok yang terus menjadi tameng baginya karna ia pria dewasa yang berkuasa. Hingga detik berikutnya Yunho mengeluarkan handphone layar sentuh milik nya dan mendial seseorang.

"Changmin-ah... profil wanita calon partnerku tolong segera berikan kepadaku. Siapa tau ada yang menarik."

"..."

"Tidak... aku hanya ingin mencari pasangan yang bisa di ajak kerjasama, menjadikan istri hanya untuk dihadapan kedua orangtuaku. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka terikat."

"..."

"Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

"..."

"Baiklah... sampai bertemu 3 minggu lagi di club Y."

 **PIIP...**

Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan sahabatnya Shim Changmin yang masih sibuk di Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan. Kemudian Yunho kembali berkutat pada beberapa dokumen penting yang akan dipresentasikannya pada saat meeting siang ini.

Jung Yunho pria dewasa berumur 30 tahun, memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Wajah tampan, tubuh kekar dan seksi bagaikan model internasional, memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah sehingga tidak sedikit namja ataupun yeoja yang gencar mendekati Yunho karna tertarik dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Perusahaan elektronik, toko perhiasan, Mall, Restaurant, Hotel, Resort dan lain-lain semua sudah di pegang oleh Jung Yunho karna Mr. Jung ingin pensiun dan menikmati hari tuanya bersama sang istri.

Saat ini Yunhopun bertekad tidak ingin memiliki kekasih ataupun istri karna ia pernah merasakan sakitnya di khianati oleh orang yang pernah mengisi hidupnya. Berpura-pura mencintai Yunho hanya untuk mengeruk harta Yunho. Yeoja cantik bernama Boa adalah mantan kekasih Yunho. 2 tahun menjalin kasih hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, namun beberapa hari jelang pernikahannya Yunho dikejutkan dengan kaburnya Boa bersama kekasih gelapnya dan mengambil uang yang telah dipercayakan Yunho pada Boa untuk membeli istana rumah tangga mereka setelah menikah namun semua itu hilang begitu saja. Uang untuk membeli rumah idaman bersama Boa dan cinta, Yunho telah kehilangan keduannya. Tidak ingin percaya lagi dengan wanita ia jengah dan tertipu dengan wajah polos berhati busuk seperti mantan kekasihnya. Hnn... Hidup mewah tanpa pasangan itulah prinsipnya saat ini. Cukup dengan menikmati dan bersenang-senang. Toh wanita zaman sekarang dapat ia beli hanya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sebagai pria dewasa yang sehat. Ya... Yunho memilih hidup yang bebas dan tidak terikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amerika Serikat**

 **Mansion Park**

Seorang pria cantik yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu menangis terisak dibawah guyuran shower yang dingin. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh ia merasa terpojokan. Orangtua Yoochun selalu mendesaknya untuk segera bercerai dengan Yoochun karna mereka malu memiliki menantu pria seperti dirinya. Disamping itu ia masih mencintai Yoochun. Dan lagi masalah baru timbul, sekretaris pribadi Yoochun tengah mengandung. Ia bingung harus seperti apa ia bersikap, maafkan Yoochun lalu menjalankan kehidupan sebagai isti pertama karna Yoochun pasti akan menikahi Ahra. Mungkin saja Yoochun lambat laun akan berpaling darinya karna anak yang sedang dikandung Ahra, melupakan dirinya dan anak tercinta mereka Park Moobin. Ataukah ia harus pergi meninggalkan masalah yang terus membuatnya tertekan. Dan hidup tenang sebatangkara. Jaejoong bimbang... sakit hatinya terlampau perih dan dalam.

 **Deg...**

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan keras dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

 **Tok... Tok...**

"Jae... tolong buka pintunya Jae... berapa lama kau mau berdiam diri disana. Aku mencintaimu Jae... sungguh." Yoochun terus berusaha membujuk istrinya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya karna Jaejoong selalu menghindar jika ia berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya.

 **Yoochun POV**

'Jaejoongie... mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku chagiya. Aku memang suami brengsek yang telah membuatmu membenciku. Aku sudah berbicara padamu dengan sejujur-jujurnya bahwa aku tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah meniduri sekretarisku sendiri. Namun yang ku ingat orang yang ku dekap adalah wanita yang tidak ku harapkan. Saat itu...

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Selamat atas kesuksesan dari perusahaan kita. Ini berkat anak tunggalku yang sangat aku sayangi Park Yoochun. Usaha dan kerja kerasnya dalam memimpin dan membimbing perusahaan kita membuahkan hasil yang sangat-sangat memuaskan. Semuanya silahkan menikmati dan bersenang-senang." Sepatah-dua patah kata telah di sampaikan Mr. Park untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada anaknya Yoochun.

"Terimakasih..." Ujar Yoochun tersenyum seraya mengangkat gelasnya kepada para karyawan perusahaannya.

 **DRRT... DRRTT...**

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar pada saku celananya. Dan ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya kini, lalu senyuman hangat terpampang pada wajah tampan dan bersih pria yang sudah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik.

'Nae sarang...' Ujar Yoochun sambil menekan tombol terima.

"Yoochunie...!" Terdengar suara lengkingan merdu dari pria cantik di seberang sana. Hingga Yoochun terkekeh mengingat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu ceria dan manja padanya.

"Ne... chagiya... ada apa eoh? Apa kau sudah merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Hmm... cepat pulang arra... Aku akan segera menidurkan uri Moobin. Aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamatku saat kau sampai dirumah. Hadiah menantimu loh suamiku. Apa kau kau tak ingin menyicipinya... hihii...?" Jaejoong tersipu malu saat ia mengucapkan hadiah yang ingin diberikannya pada suaminya.

"Uuhhmm... hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku eoh?" Yoochun sudah tahu apa yang akan diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Sudah lama ia tidak menyatu dengan istrinya setelah istrinya melahirkan Park Moobin.

"Hmm... Joongie malu... aku jamin Yoochunie pasti sangat menyukainya. Aku... hmm... aku akan memberikan diriku seutahnya untukmu jamah malam ini. Kekeke... cepat pulang arra. Atau hadiahmu akan ku batalkan."

"Kekeke... istriku sudah tidak tahan ne... arra... aku akan secepatnya pulang. Tunggulah aku dan jangan lupa..." Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan lupa apa sayang?"

"Saat aku datang kau sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Aku akan langsung menyerangmu saat itu juga. Kekee... Ungghh... memikirkan tubuh polos istriku yang cantik membuat adikku membesar."

"Yak! Park Yoochun... hentikan imajinasi liarmu. Jangan sampai kau menyentuh orang lain karna ke horny-an mu eoh. Aku membencimu..." Kesal Jaejoong.

"Nado... saranghae... sudah dulu ya chagi, umma memanggilku barusan" Ujar Yoochun sambil berjalan mendekati Mrs. Park.

"Ne... bye..."

 **PIIP...**

"Siapa Yoochunie?" Tanya Mrs. Park

"Joongie umma. Umma... aku mau pamit pulang, kasihan Joongie dirumah sendirian."

"Tidak bisa sampai acara selesai Chun..." Ujar Mrs. Park sambil mendeath glare anaknya.

"Umma... jebal..."

"Cckck... dasar istrimu yang manja padahal ia seorang laki-laki, aku menyesal menikahkan kalian. Hey... Ahra... sini nak." Mrs. Park berbinar-binar saat melihat Ahra yeoja cantik yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan beberapa karyawan.

"Ne... ada apa Mrs. Park?" Tanya Ahra saat dirinya sudah berdiri disamping Mrs. Park.

"Tolong kau awasi Yoochun agar ia tetap mengikuti acara ini sampai selesai, arraseo?" Lalu Mrs. Park mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada kuping kiri Ahra. Yeoja paruh baya itu membisikkan sesuatu hingga Ahra yeoja berambut panjang itu meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian rencanakan eoh?" Kesal Yoochun karna merasa di acuhkan.

"Hahaha... bukan masalah penting. Kalian tunggulah disini, umma ingin mengambil minuman untuk kita. Sudah lama kita tidak minum di acara seperti ini. Dan kau... Park.. jangan kau mencoba kabur." Usai mengancam anak tunggalnya Mrs. Park berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun dan Ahra yang merasa kaku jika sedang berdua saja.

"Hmm... Ahra ssi... bisakah kau membantuku mengendalikan umma ku agar aku bisa pulang. Aku kasihan dengan istri dan anakku." Ujar Yoochun sedikit memelas karna ia tahu Ahra lah yang bisa mengambil hati umma nya.

"Hahaa... nde... arraseo. Aku akan mengaturnya tuan. Tapi sebaiknya anda minum dulu dengan Mrs. Park. Aku takut dia mengamuk padaku." Ujar Ahra sedikit menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah... mari kita bersulaaangg..." Teriak Mrs. Park saat ia kembali dan segera memberikan minuman pada Ahra dan Yoochun.

'Kali ini harus berhasil...' Mrs. Park tersenyum menatap sang anak yang dengan cepat menghabiskan minumannya. Tak kalah dengan yeoja cantik disebelahnya yang ikut menyeringai sambil sesekali ia melirik Mrs. Park yang ikut tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Park 02.15 a.m**

"Hiks... Yoochunie... kenapa kau lama sekali. Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif. Hiks..." namja menawan itu menangis terisak sambil memeluk dirinya yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh putih mulusnya. Park Jaejoong istri yang patuh dan sangat mencintai suaminya kini menggigil hebat. Ia menuruti permintaan suaminya jika ia harus naked seperti ini. Padahal ia berencana menyerahkan kembali tubuhnya untuk disentuh dan rasuki oleh suaminya. Namun malangnya sang istri, ia harus menahan dingin karna ia masih yakin jika suaminya akan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOTEL RED OCEAN**

Suasana sebuah kamar hotel yang mewah dan berkelas kini sudah terlihat sangat berantakan. Pakaian berserakan dilantai, selimut dan bantal tak karuan letaknya. Disebuah ranjang mewah berukuran King Size terlihat dua pasang insan yang sedang tertidur lelap tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Nghh... Joongie..." Yoochun bergumam memanggil nama istrinya dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya hendak menggapai sesuatu yang berada disampingnya.

 **GREP...**

Yoochun menarik tubuh seseorang dan mendekapnya erat. Seolah-olah takut jika istrinya meninggalkannya. Walau dengan mata tertutup namun tangannya yang besar masih setia mengusap-usap orang yang sedang dipeluknya dari belakang. Diendus-endusnya aroma yang menguar dari sosok itu, dari pucuk kepala sampai leher.

 **DEG...**

Seakan tesadar bahwa aroma yang menguar dipelukannya ini bukanlah aroma vanilla yang memabukan dari sang istri. Yoochun membukakan matanya tergesa dan mengamati siapa yang ada bersama dengan dirinya. Wanita berambut panjang dan naked, mustahil batin Yoochun menggila. Debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi saat ia sadar bahwa wanita didepannya adalah sekretaris pribadinya.

 **DEG...**

"Ah... ahraa ssi..."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **Klek...**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka hingga sosok pria cantik berkulit putih mulus itu keluar tanpa menghiraukan Yoochun yang tersenyum getir menatapnya. Sungguh sedih dan hatinya pun merasa sakit ketika ia melihat istrinya yang tak lagi secerah beberapa bulan.

"Sayang..."

"..." Jaejoong seolah-olah menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk lembut berwarna putih.

"Chagiya..." Yoochun berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan dilingkarkannya tangan kekar Yoochun pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan ia mulai menurunkan bathrobe Jaejoong hingga bagian atasnya terbuka lebar, menampilkan leher, pundak dan dada sintal milik istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie... hhmm..." Yoochun mulai menjelajahi leher dan pundak Jaejoong memberikan kecupan ringan hingga ia mengisap kulit Jaejoong dengan kuat. Hingga kulit pada leher dan bahu Jaejoong kini tak lagi berwarna putih melainkan berwarna merah menyala.

"Ngghh..." Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi saat suaminya menghisap kulit lehernya dengan kuat. Dan ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan kanan Yoochun yang meremas-remas dadanya hingga cairan ASI milik anaknya muncrat begitu saja.

Basah... saat merasakan telapak tangan Yoochun menarik tangannya dan menjilati tumpahan ASI milik Jaejoong ditangannya.

"Hmm... sangat manis Joongie... aku juga ingin menyusu seperti uri Moobin..." Ujar Yoochun langsung menggendong istrinya bagai anak koala dan merebahkan tubuh ramping istrinya pada ranjang berukuran besar milik pasangan suami istri itu. Tanpa perlawanan Jaejoong membiarkan suaminya menyentuhnya dan merasukinya untuk kedua kali nya. Tidak membalas perlakuan dari suaminya dan ia hanya membiarkan dirinya terhentak-hentak antara nikmat dan perih, seirama dengan pergerakan pinggul Yoochun yang mengeluar-memasukan juniornya pada hole Jaejoong.

"Hiks... mmpph..." Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dan menggiti bibirnya untuk mencegah desahan yang akan keluar kapan saja. Ia takut suami beranggapan jika ia menikmati persetubuhannya dengan suaminya. Ia sangat membencinya, membenci takdirnya sebagai namja yang menikah dengan orang yang memiliki gender yang sama sepertinya. Membenci takdir sebagai namja istimewa, tapi ia tak pernah menyesali telah memiliki sang buah hati karna Park Moobin adalah hadiah Tuhan yang teristimewa dikehidupannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Jaejoong telah selesai membersihkan diri, segera berkemas dan memastikan bahwa Yoochun telah tertidur pulas setelah pergerumulan panas yang terakhir dengan suaminya. Pria cantik itu berjalan perlahan sambil menarik kopernya keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggendong Moobin yang masih tertidur pulas. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti, dihampirinya meja riasnya dan ia segera meletakkan surat perceraian yang sudah ia tanda tangani dan ia berharap setelah Yoochun bangun, Yoochun akan menandatangi surat itu. Hingga tidak ada lagi hubungan terikat antara dirinya dan suaminya. Jaejoong tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya, ia ingin hidup tenang tanpa adanya tekanan. Lalu Jaejoong meletakkan surat perceraiannya di atas meja rias miliknya. Dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan semua kenangan indah yang pernah ia alami selama 2 tahun ini dan meninggalkan pria yang masih sangat ia cintai Park Yoochun. Dengan terus menitikkan airmata. Jaejoong meneguhkan hatinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan bahagia dengan anak semata wayangnya Park Moobin.

"Selamat tinggal Park Yoochun. Mantan Suamiku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **Mohon tinggalkan Jejak & Review Juseyoo jika berminat FF ini akan diteruskan. Gumawo...^^v**

 **-YJS-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Cast : Jung Yunho 30 y/o

Kim Jaejoong 27 y/o

Park Yoochun 29 y/o

Shim Changmin 25 y/o

Kim Junsu 27 y/o

Rate : M

Warning : No flame, No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, Alur kecepatan, MPREG, Jangan lupa REVIEW'a..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuruni setiap anak tangga sambil sesekali memandang ke arah kamar pribadinya dengan pria yang masih sangat dicintainya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Jaejoong tetap berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu mansion Park dan segera membuka knop pintu ingin segera keluar.

"Jaejoong! Kau... mau kemana malam begini?"

"Umma..." Jaejoong terkejut saat orang yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah ibu mertuanya yang baru saja pulang dari butik pribadinya.

"Aku... aku akan pergi umma... aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku... hiks... aku dan Yoochun akan bercerai." Pria cantik itu sudah tak kuasa lagi kala ia mengucapkan kembali kata perceraian.

"Ccckk... Sudah seharusnya eoh... kenapa tidak dari dulu saja eoh? Yoochun memang pantas dengan yeoja. Sudah hentikan tangisanmu dan segera pergi. Lupakan saja Yoochun, dia pasti bahagia dengan Ahra-ssi. Ini terimalah uang dariku, semoga bisa kau gunakan agar kau bisa bertahan hidup." Ujar Mrs. Park sinis sambil tertawa merendahkan.

"Baiklah umma... gumawo... aku dan Moobin pamit. Tolong jaga kesehatan Yoochun umma. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul sekarang" Jaejoong membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya pada sang ibu mertua. Dan mulai mengiring kopernya agar sang supir taksi yang sudah lama menunggunya memasukkan semua barangnya pada bagasi.

"Dasar anak bodoh.. Ke Seoul dia bilang? Keluarga saja ia sudah tidak punya. Huaah... paling tidak bebanku berkurang." Seru Mrs. Park dan langsung mengunci pintu Mansion Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong memandang gelisah saat ia duduk di bangku penumpang pesawat terbang yang ia tumpangi saat ini. Masalahnya kini ia sedang menyusui Moobin dan posisinya di apit oleh pria-pria bule yang memandangnya lapar. Moobin memang rewel jika menjelang tengah malam, ia pasti akan menyusu padanya.

'Tuhaann... Tolonglah aku...' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Moobin yang mulai tertidur.

"Nyonya kau terlihat sangat menawan saat anda menyusui bayi anda. Apa suami anda tidak menemani kalian berlibur?" Tanya seorang pria bule setengah baya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak, hanya kami berdua." Jaejoong membalas seadanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Begitukah? Hey kenapa kau terus menundukkan wajahmu?" Dengan sangat tidak sopan pria itu mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Woaa... soo beautifuul..."

"..."

"Kauuuu!"

 **GREP...**

 **DUAK...**

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat pria bule yang sangat tidak sopan padanya itu terjungkal dari kursi penumpangnya. Arah pandangnya ia alihkan pada sesosok pria jangkung yang berdiri hendak memukul wajah pria bule itu.

"Sekali lagi kulihat kau mengganggu wanita, akan ku buat kau dipecat dari kepolisian."

"Oke... oke... calm down Mr. Shim." Pria bule itu segera berdiri dan meminta maaf pada pria yang bernama Mr. Shim itu.

"Tempat duduk mu dan temanmu pindah dari sini. Sekarang kursi ini jadi milikku. Kita bertukar tempat. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" Setelah pria tampan itu membentak pria bule itu, dengan kasarnya ia mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang kosong disebelah Jaejoong yang menatapnya takjub.

"Hnn... dasar mata keranjang, tidak ada kapok-kapoknya padahal ia sudah memiliki istri dan anak." Pria yang menggerutu itu adalah Shim Changmin pria muda yang kaya raya namun tidak sombong seperti orang kaya yang lainnya. Ia pun menghela napas berat dan segera menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang masih saja menatapnya bingung.

"Hey... kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau disakiti oleh pria hidung belang itu?" Jaejoong hanya membalas pertanyaan Changmin dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... baguslah kalau begitu. Eh... hey... itu anakmu? Kya... tampan sekali eoh? Aku ingin menciumnya... bolehkah?" Tanya Cahngmin antusias. Ya Changmin memang menyukai anak-anak. Ia memiliki kakak perempuan tapi ia tidak memiliki adik laki-laki, saat melihat Moobin yang tidur tenang sambil mengeyot lemah pada dada Jaejoong ia seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan wajah angel Moobin.

"Eeeh... tunggu..." Jaejoong segera menahan kepala Changmin yang hendak mencium pipi gembul Moobin.

"Aku malu... aku mau mengancingkan dulu kemejaku." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melepaskan bibir tipis Moobin dari putingnya dan segera mengancingkan kemejanya agar rapi kembali. Changmin hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menatap setiap pergerakan orang yang menawan disampingnya.

"Uhmm... sekarang kau bisa mencium Moobin tapi jangan sampai ia bangun yah. Ia akan sangat marah kalau tidurnya terganggu. Hihii..."

 **DEG...**

Changmin terpaku saat melihat tawa manis dan senyuman yang indah dari orang yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Benar-benar cantik..." Ujar Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Siapa? Anakku tampan tau... kau jadi tidak mencium Moobin?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah... iya... aku juga ingin menggendongnya bolehkah. Malam ini biar aku yang menjaganya kau beristirahatlah."

"Tidak... kau sudah menolongku tadi, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Terimakasih tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Namaku Shim Changmin pengusaha muda yang sangat jenius." Ujar Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sok seme.

"Aku... Park... ah... sekarang aku Kim Jaejoong... ahahaha..." Jaejoong tertawa garing saat ia hampir melupakan marga aslinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti warga Korea. Kekeke... sini biar Moobin denganku saja." Dengan pelan Changmin mengambil alih Moobin dari tangan Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Moobin pelan sambil tersenyum tulus menatap wajah damai bayi yang hampir memasuki usia 7 bulan itu.

"Keluargaku adalah orang-orang yang hanya peduli pada uang dan karir mereka. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan memiliki orangtua dan saudara. Hingga aku kesepian seperti ini. Geez... aku benar-benar ingin punya adik laki-laki apalagi punya anak yang setampan Kim Moobin."

"Ah... aniya... Park Moobin. Biar bagaimana pun ia masih anak dari mantan suamiku. Hnn... sudahlah aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi pula ia pasti bahagia tanpa namja mengerikan sepertiku. Dan kau Changmin-ssi... kau jangan bersedih seperti itu, carilah istri supaya kau bisa memiliki anak sepertiku."

"Mwo... tunggu... mantan suami, anak, dan... kau... namja?" Tanya Changmin shock.

"Kekeke... kumohon kau jangan jijik denganku. Dan memang benar aku adalah seorang namja. Orang bilang kalau aku adalah namja istimewa karna bisa hamil dan sudah pernah menikah dengan mantan suamiku, ayah kandungnya Moobin." Jaejoong tertawa miris mengingat betapa sengsaranya karna ia bergender pria. Walaupun ia pria ia benar-benar rapuh dan mudah menangis. Tidak salah bukan? Hey... hati Jaejoong sangatlah lembut.

"..." Melihat tidak ada respon dari Changmin menbuat Jaejoong merasa risih. Mungkin saat ini Changmin jijik padanya. Dan Jaejoong ingin mengambil alih lagi putranya yang masih digendong Changmin.

"Aaandwae... Moobin tetap bersamaku. Dan aku mengerti perasaanmu Jaejoong-ssi. Itu pasti sangat-sangat berat. Aku tidak jijik dengan mu. Kau malah membuatku kagum, sangat-sangat luarbiasa."

"Ah... gumawo Changmin-ssi..." Jaejoong tersanjung dengan pujian dari pria yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tapi... bagaimana cara Moobin keluar? Apa ia keluar dari.. uuhmm hole mu?"

 **PLETAK...**

"Kau gila... mengeluarkan Moobin sebesar 3 kg dari itu ku. Sungguh aku meragukan otak jeniusmu Mr. Shim." Keduanya pun tertawa bersama dan melupakan permasalahan mereka masing-masing dengan bercanda dan mengobrol. Jaejoong cukup beruntung, karna hanya sedikit orang yang mengerti akan perasaan serta posisinya selain mantan suaminya Park Yoochun. Bertemu Changmin bagaikan bertemu dengan malaikat, benar-benar penolong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandara Internasional Seoul**

Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya saat ia dan Changmin turun dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Menghirup kembali udara sejuk negara kelahirannya setelah beberapa tahun ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Seoul. Terhitung semenjak ia menikah dengan Park Yoochun.

"Uhmm.. Jae... kau akan tinggal dimana di Seoul? Aku ingin berkunjung ketempatmu apabila aku merindukan Moobin." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat ia ingat dimana ia dan anaknya akan tinggal. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa ia tidak memiliki orangtua bahkan tempat tinggal karna apartemen yang pernah ia tempati dulu sudah dijual beberapa hari sebulum ia pindah ke Amerika Serikat.

"Itu... aku akan tinggal di apartemenku. Uhm.. nanti jika kita bertemu lagi kau bisa mengunjungi kami Changmin-ah. Moobin pasti akan senang." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya saat berbohong. Lalu, ia kembali berjalan mensejajarkan langkah kaki Changmin yang masih menggendong Moobin.

"Baiklah..." Ujar Changmin senang dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong penuh perhatian.

"Nah.. itu barang-barangku. Aku pamit Changmin-ah terimakasih kau telah menolongku." Jaejoong segera memanggil taksi dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengangkat barangnya untuk dimasukkan dalam bagasi taksi lalu mengambil Moobin dari tangan Changmin.

Changmin terus memandang sedih saat taksi yang ditumpangi Jaejoong kini hampir menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi Ya Tuhan..." Changmin mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia merasa sangat tidak rela jika ia berpisah dengan orang yang telah membuatnya terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Walaupun Jaejoong adalah namja, namun ia cukup menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRRT... DRRT...**

Ponsel canggih dan mahal milik pria tampan bermata musang itu begetar di meja nakas. Dengan kesal karna tidurnya terganggu dengan sangat tidak sopannya ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Brengsek... mengapa menelpon malam-malam begini eoh? Ini jam tidur tau. Ku patahkan lehermu." Yunho hampir saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya jika bukan karna seseorang yang bersuara khas lumba-lumba meneriakinya dengan lebih kencang.

"Shim Changmin kembaliiii... Cepat hubungi dia dan cari calon istri untukmu, kalau tidaakk Mrs. Jung akan memecatku! Ingat ituu Jung Yunho... ingat!"

 **PIP...**

"Yaak! Huuh?" Yunho memandang layar ponselnya yang sambungannya telah diputus sepihak oleh sahabat sekaligus asistennya yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Ia bingung Kim Junsu hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa Changmin sudah ada di Seoul. Dan lebih gilanya ia kembali teringat akan janjinya pada sang umma akan segera mencari istri.

"Geez... menjengkelkan... dasar lumba-lumba aneh..." Yunho langsung membanting tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMERIKA SERIKAT**

 **Mansion Park**

Park Yoochun menggeram marah saat dirinya tidak mendapati istri dan anaknya disisinya. Menggenggam secarik kertas pernyataan perceraian dari istrinya membuat emosinya semakin tak terkendali.

 **KRASH...**

Dengan bringas Yoochun merobek kertas itu hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Sungguh istrinya keterlaluan, tidakkah ia mengerti akan posisinya yang terhimpit seperti ini. Ia tau bahwa anak yang di kandung Ahra kemungkinan memang anaknya. Tapi, ia masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Ahra. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Moobin dan Jaejoonglah yang paling berharga.

"Umma... umma...!" Yoochun berjalan tergesa menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak menggantikan posisi Jaejoong yang biasanya membuatkan mereka sarapan.

"Yoochun-ah... ayo kita makan nak. Umma memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Mrs. Park sambil memegangi tangan anaknya.

"Tidak usah berakting umma... sekarang katakan dimana Jaejoongku umma... dimana Moobin?"

"Umma tidak tau Chunie... sejak tadi malam umma juga mencarinya tapi ia sudah tidak ada.." Bohong Mrs. Park dan tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa ini... kalian selalu bertengkar mempermasalahkan Jaejoong. Memang ada apa dengan dia." Tanya Mr. Park memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang perginya Jaejoong dan cucunya.

"Jaejoongie dan Moobin meninggalkan rumah appa... aku tidak tau mereka pergi kemana. Aku hanya mendapati surat perceraian yang ia taruh di meja riasnya." Yoochun menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya karna ia merasa benar-benar akan menangis.

"Bagus... dengan begitu kau bisa menikahi Ahra secepatnya." Ujar Mr. Park santai sambil meminum kopi panasnya.

"Appa... bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah menantu Appa dan Moobin cucu Appa... tidakkah kau ingat itu?"

"Aku ingat. Sangat-sangat ingat. Tapi aku menginginkan cucu dari seorang yeoja bukan namja." Ujar Mr. Park datar.

"Baik... jika itu mau Appa dan Umma aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian namun satu yang harus kalian ingat aku tidak akan pernah mencintai wanita itu."

 **BRAAK!**

"Kau... anak kurang ajar!" Mr. Park langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak memukul wajah Yoochun namun...

"Uuughhh... jantungku... ugghh... sakkiitt..." Mr. Park merintih dan memegangi dada kirinya erat hingga tubuhnya pun tumbang karna pinsan.

 **DEG...**

"Appaaaa!" Ucap serempak oleh Mrs. Park dan Yoochun saat melihat Mr. Park tidak sadarkan diri.

"Cepat angkat Appa ke mobil. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Teriakan panik dari Mrs. Park.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoochun memandang sedih pada layar ponselnya, sesekali ia kecup layar itu karna sungguh ia sangat merindukan istri dan anaknya yang masih balita. Entah dimana mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja dan dapat makan enak? Air mata yang seakan tiada henti mengalir saat ia membolak-balikan slide pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan banyak foto-foto Jaejoong dalam berbagai pose. Sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Jaejoongie... istriku... kau dimana... aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku Jaejoongie... maafkan Appa anakku Moobin. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Hiks..." Tetesan air mata dan senyuman getirlah yang ia tampakkan disaat seperti ini.

"Ngghh..." seketika Yoochun menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh pada ayahnya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rawat inap di Rumah Sakit.

"Appa..." Yoochun menggenggam tangan ayahnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Yoochunie... kumohon menikahlah... ughh dengan Ahra-ssi.. sebelum Appa meninggal. Appa ingin memiliki ugh... menantu wanita." Dengan susah payah Mr. Park mengucapkan keinginannya pada sang anak.

 **DEG...**

Dengan sekuat hati Yoochun berusaha menahan emosinya. Namun kalau sudah begini adanya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk berbakti pada orangtuanya.

"Ne Appa... aku akan segera menikahi Ahra-ssi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KOREA SELATAN**

 **SEOUL**

Jaejoong kini sudah terlihat frustasi dan kehilangan arah. Ia sudah lupa dimana ada yang menyediakan apartemen murah. Ia ingat, ia harus menghemat tabungan pribadinya dan uang yang diberikan oleh Mrs. Park. Sebelum malam tiba ia harus mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan besok harus mencari pekerjaan. Mau makan apa ia dan anaknya jika dirinya tidak bekerja. Jaejoong melamun memandangi jalanan kota Seoul yang semakin ramai. Ia hanya bisa duduk di sebuah halte bus tanpa tau mau kemana ia mencari tempat tinggal.

"Moobin-ah... maafkan umma ne. Umma akan mencarikan tempat tinggal untuk kita berdua. Umma sayang Moobin." Ujar Jaejoong berbicara pada anaknya yang tertawa saat melihat wajah tersenyum ibunya. Sejenak ia tolehkan pada sekitar kursi yang sedang ia duduki hingga Jaejoong melihat beberapa kertas koran yang tercecer di bawah bangku dan ia beranjak mengambil koran itu.

"Hmm... lumayan cukup uang yang kita miliki untuk menyewa rumah kecil ini." Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya dan mendial contact person yang ada di koran itu. Pemberitahuan saja Jaejoong sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya agar ia tidak bisa dihubungi oleh siapapun termasuk mantan suaminya. Alangkah ajaibnya rumah yang ingin ia sewa masih tidak ada yang menempati dan malah menyetujui Jaejoong untuk menempati tempat tinggal itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong kembali memanggil taksi yang lewat dan mengantarnya pada alamat sang pemilik rumah sederhana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Jaejoong pada sebuah rumah sang pemilik rumah yang ingin disewanya, ia segera memencet bel yang ada di depan pintu bercat coklat tua.

 **Krieet...**

"Uhmm... Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Kim Jaejoong imnida, saya yang baru saja menghubungi ahjumma itu." Jaejoong membungkuk ramah dan tersenyum pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Ah... ne... Bibi Jang imnida. Silahkan masuk dulu."

"Gumawo ahjumma..." Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti bibi Jang dan duduk di sebuah kursi tamu.

"Hmm.. nak Jaejoong. Benar ingin menyewa rumah kami? Padahal kondisinya hmm sedikit mengenaskan maksud ahjumma sedikit kumuh. Keke... kami tidak mampu memperbaikinya sementara ini. Makanya kami coba untuk menyewakannya saja dengan harga murah." Ujar bibi Jang tidak enakkkan karna ia kasihan pada balita yang digedong oleh Jaejoong.

"Ah... gwenchana ahjumma. Aku hanya punya uang sedikit untuk menyewa rumah, dan rumah yang ditawarkan cukup untuk saya dan anak saya tempati."

"Baiklah kau bisa menempatinya hingga kapanpun jika kau betah Jaejoong-ssi. Mari biar ahjumma antar. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada didalam rumah barunya. Ya memang terlihat sangat tua dan kumuh dengan cat-cat yang mengelupas dan menghitam. Sedikit reot, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus bersabar agar anaknya tidak kedinginan malam ini.

Jaejoong meletakkan tubuh Moobin pada kasur berukuran sedang. Beruntungnya Moobin sudah tertidur nyenyak sehingga ia dapat membersihkan rumah barunya agar enak dilihatnya. Hingga perhatian Jaejoong terhenti karna suara ketukan pintu lalu ia segera membukakan pintunya.

"Jaejoong-ssi... ahjumma tau kau belum makan. Ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu." Ujar bibi Jang menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan pada Jaejoong.

"Ah ne... gumawo ahjumma, anda sangat baik sekali." Jaejoong menerima makanan itu dan tersenyum senang pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada anak-anakku... mereka tidak memperduli appa dan umma nya. Geez... aku merasakan sangat kesepian dan merindukan mereka." Bibi Jang tersenyum miris sambil menatap Jaejoong yang iba melihatnya.

"Aniyaa... umma memiliki kami. Kan sekarang ada cucu ahjumma Park Moobin anakku. Keke..." Ujar Jaejoong berusaha menghibur.

"Park Moobin? Bukankah margamu Kim aniya?"

"Ah ne... ahjumma... aku baru saja kembali dengan marga asliku karna aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku."

"Maafkan aku Jaejoongie, ahjumma tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalahmu. Apapun jika kau merasa ingin memiliki teman curhat. Akulah orang yang bisa diandalkan, aku bisa memegang janjiku. Kekkee..."

"Hahaa... gumawo ahjumma. Hmm... namun bolehkah aku mengatakan suatu hal?"

"Iya silahkan nak..." Ujar bibi Jang sambil mengusap lengan kanan Jaejoong lembut.

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku adalah seorang namja. Ya aku benar-benar seorang namja. Aku... aku adalah seorang male pregnant. Kumohon ahjumma jangan jijik padaku. Posisiku sungguh sangat sulit ahjumma. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dari suamiku karna genderku. Aku malu jika keluarga suamiku dikabarkan yang tidak enak terus. Makanya aku dan Moobin pergi meninggalkan Amerika. Kumohon pengertian anda ahjumma..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, airmatanya sudah menumpuk dan siap untuk keluar kapan saja. Ia merasa sungguh memalukan dan menyedihkan.

"Aniya... kau tidak semengerikan itu Jae... aku akan menyayangi kalian seperti anakku sendiri." Bibi Jang memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan merasa kasihan saat mendengar penuturan yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Nah... sekarang kau harus makan ne. Bukankah kau juga harus menyusui Moobin? Ia pasti membutuhkan gizi darimu Jae."

"Hehee... gumawo ahjumma..." Ucap Jaejoong terkekeh sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya. Bertambah satu orang yang peduli pada keadaan Jaejoong dan ia merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

 **One Week Later**

Satu minggu sudah namja cantik Kim Jaejoong berada di Seoul bersama anakknya yang sangat disayanginya. Dengan telaten dan apik Jaejoong merapikan perabotan rumah yang baru saja dibelinya pada salah satu mini market di perkotaan Seoul, karna rumah Jaejoong cukup jauh dari sana. Tapi karna ingin melihat-lihat barang sebentar Seoul itu seperti apa maka ia mencoba untuk berbelanja seorang diri. Si tampan Moobin tentu saja ia titipkan pada bibi Jang. Namun kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terus terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya karna bisa bertemu dengan Changmin dan seseorang bermata musang yang ia tidak tau namanya.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

"Hmm... apalagi yang harus aku beli untuk keperluan rumah?" Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir merah cherrynya tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Ah... besok Moobin sudah berusia 7 bulan.. aku ingin membelikan biskuit saja." Jaejoong mendorong troli besarnya dan berjalan menuju rak yang menyediakan makanan untuk balita.

"Biskuit rasa pisang... aku harus mendapatkannya sebelum oranglain mengambilnya." Namja cantik itu bergegas dan tangannya sudah terjulur ingin mengambil kotak biskuit. Namun, tangannya licin sehingga mengakibatkan kotak itu jatuh.

"Ah... nuna... ini kotaknya..." Terdengar suara tegas seorang pria yang cekatan memberikan kotak biskuit rasa pisang pada Jaejoong.

"Ne... gumawo..." Jaejoong hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan mengambil kotak itu tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah berbaik hati padanya.

"Eeh... Kau... Jaejoong-ssi..."

"Huh...?" Lantas Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan terkejut saat ia bertemu dengan Changmin. Jujur ia senang, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat tidak mengharapkan bertemu dengan siapa saja yang mengenalnya.

 **GREP...**

Dan gerakan cepat Changmin langsung merengkuh erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan tersenyum senang karna doanya benar-benar terkabul.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Jae... aku sangat merindukanmu... ah... maksudku Moobin." Changmin langsung melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kedua pundak Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ah... ne... Moobin juga merindukanmu Changmin-ah..." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin yang mengakibatkan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Changmin seolah-olah terhipnotis pada mata bulat nan indah milik Jaejoong hingga tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Ah... disini kau rupanya tiang listrik." Pria tampan bertubuh kekar dan bermata kecil itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Namun hal yang membuatnya jengkel adalah Changmin malah hendak berbuat nekad dengan ingin mencium seseorang di tempat umum.

 **NYUT...**

Jung Yunho langsung menjewer kuping Changmin yang hampir saja mencium seorang yeoja menurutnya.

"Aaarggh... Yak! Yak! Hyung... sakitt..." Changmin langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Jaejoong dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar food monster! Di tempat umum pun kau ingin memakan orang eoh?" Dengan gemas Yunho malah menjewer kedua kuping Changmin hingga memerah.

"Bhahahahaaaa... kalian seperti anak kecil... hihihi..." Yunho dan Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok indah yang sempat terabaikan.

 **DEG... DEG...**

Jantung kedua namja tampan itu seolah-olah terhenti kala melihat wajah cantik dan menggemaskan yang kini tertawa dihadapan mereka. Cantik... ujar Yunho dan Changmin dalam hati.

 **Kriik... Kriik...**

"Eh... Yunho hyuung... sudah ayo kita pulang. Jangan kesini, sudah kubilang tunggu dimobil." Changmin yang sempat merasa risih karna ia takut Yunho akan terpesona dengan Jaejoong-nya dengan cekatan ia membalikkan tubuh Yunho dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung pada tingkah ajaib dua orang namja dewasa itu, dengan mengendikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak perduli lalu Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan berbelanjanya.

"Jae..." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara Changmin yang ternyata masuk lagi ke mini market lagi.

"Ini nomor ponselku, tolong hubungi aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu. Aku pergi ne... bye bye..." Changmin pergi setelah ia memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi nomer telpon pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Changmin yang telah menghilang di balik pintu mini market dan tersenyum sambil menatap nomor telepon yang diterimanya.

"Ne... suatu saat nanti Changmin-ah..."

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Jung**

"Yeoja itu siapa Changmin-ah? Hm.. cukup menarik." Yunho berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya bersama Changmin yang bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hmm... dia temanku.. kekee... sudahlah hyung. Jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang saatnya kau mengambil berkas yang tertinggal tadi. Kau harus menandatanginya." Changmin sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Ahh... ne.. ne..." Yunho langsung mengambil dokumennya dan tanpa Changmin sadari Yunho mengeluarkan smirknya dalam diam.

'Aku harus cari tahu siapa yeoja cantik itu' Ujar Yunho dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **REVIEW JUCEYOO...^^V**

 **REVIEW & tinggalkan jejak...^^ **

**Kalau yang minat banyak maka aku teruskan chapter 3-nya... karna yang review chap. 1 sedikit tapi yg ngefollow-ngefave udah cukup maka aku buatkan chapter 2 ini. Yang sudah meReview, Fav & Follow gumawoooo... *hug **

**Buat :**

 **: Iyah cerita bakal rumit dichapter depan. Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Minami kz : Hahaha... tenang ajah joongie jadi milik aku kok... *ditendang.**

 **Uhm... tetap di pairing utama Yunjae sih.^^ Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **NicKyun : Iyah... tuh.. udah ketemu pan... kekeke... Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Moonyoojung : Iyah udah dilanjut.^^ Nantikan chapter 3 ne... Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Nabratz : Semoga permintaan mu dikabulkan. Kekekee... Iyah tetep Yunjae kok.^^ Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Meirah.1111 : Uhhm... maaf yah... nantikan ajah Yoosu moment-nya pasti ada kok. Yunjae udah ketemuan nih. Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Guest : Iyah. Semoga suka epep-nya. Hehehe... Junsu terlalu anu kalo jadi seme-nya Joongie... -_-" Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **Jaelous : Jangan sedih...** **iyah ini udah dilanjut. Silahkan direview lagi yah. Gumawo udah baca...^^**

 **-KALSEL '15-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Cast : Jung Yunho 30 y/o

Kim Jaejoong 27 y/o

Park Yoochun 29 y/o

Shim Changmin 25 y/o

Kim Junsu 27 y/o

Other Cast : Choi Seunghyun 30 y/o & Choi Siwon 28 y/o

Rate : T dulu ya... masih aman...

Warning : No flame, No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, Alur kecepatan, MPREG, Alurnya ya gitu... harap sabar. Kekeke... Jangan lupa REVIEW'a..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

Setelah usai membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah dan sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan bubur rasa pisang untuk Moobin. Namja cantik itu beranjak dari dapurnya dan mengahampiri Moobin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan mainan yang terbuat dari karet berbentuk ikan yang sedang dikulumnya.

"Aiigoooo... anak umma... jangan makan mainanmu chagi... sini kita belajar makan ne. Umma sudah buatkan bubur rasa pisang untuk jagoan umma yang tampan." Jaejoong segera mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan membawanya kedapur untuk makan bersama. Duduk dilantai yang dingin tanpa adanya kursi mewah tidak mengubah apapun bagi Jaejoong. Cukup ia bersama dengan anaknya ia sudah merasa senang.

"Mmmaam..."

"Ndde? Anak umma sudah bisa bicara eoh? Kyaa... umma gemas... kekeee..." Jaejoong tertawa senang saat ia melihat ekspresi senang Moobin saat merasakan makanan lembut nan manis dimulutnya sehingga ia bergumam ingin mengatakan pada umma-nya jika ia menyukainya. Dengan ekspresi yang bergidik bingung Moobin tetap memakan buburnya hingga habis. Karna ini merupakan makanan pertama yang pernah dicicipinya.

"Jja... sudah habis... Moobin sudah kenyang ne, setelah ini Moobin mimik terus bobo ne.. hupp..." Jaejoong mengangakat tubuh gembul Moobin keudara hingga Moobin terkekeh senang. Usai mengisi perutnya dan sang anak, namja cantik itu segera beranjak menuju kasur mereka untuk merebahkan tubuh Moobin dan mengajak Moobin bermain dengan mainan bebek karet dan ikan yang disukai Moobin. Moobin sangat menyukai mainan yang bisa ia gigiti. Mungkin sebentar lagi gigi Moobin akan tumbuh, pikir Jaejoong.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15 malam, Moobin masih saja asyik bermain dan bergulang galing karna ia sudah bisa tengkurap saat ini.

"Moobin-ah kau belum ngantuk chagi?" Tanya Jaejoong pada anaknya yang masih asyik mengulum mainannya.

"Aigoo... umma ngantuk chagi... hooaam..." Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit saja untuk sekedar mengurangi kantuknya.

"Joongie... saranghae.. saranghae... aku mencintaimu..."

 **DEG...**

Sontak Jaejoong membukakan kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam dan mengusap lelehan air matanya. Ia bingung mengapa ia menangis dalam keadaan tertidur begini? Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Lalu di edarkan pandangan dan melihat Moobin yang ternyata sudah tertidur telentang dengan kaki yang membuka lebar. Moobin mendengkur lucu hingga membuat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap lelehan air matanya.

"Hihihi... Ia mirip sekali denganmu Yoochunie... andai kau ada disini mungkin kau akan senang melihat Moobin bisa memakan bubur pertamanya." Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil membelai surai hitam Moobin yang mulai memanjang.

"Aku merindukanmu Yoochunie... jeongmal bogosipoyo... hiks... hiks..." Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi menahan air matanya. Ternyata dihatinya paling dalam sosok namja yang masih dicintainya masih terus tengiang dibenaknya bahkan di dalam mimpinya pun ia sangat merindukan mantan suaminya. Merindukan seseorang sangatlah menyesakkan, namun Jaejoong berusaha untuk kuat. Akhirnya namja cantik itu beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sebuah kemeja berwana putih milik Yoochun. Ya Jaejoong memang berinisiatif mengambil salah satu baju favorit Yoochun dan membawanya sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir. Namja cantik itu tertawa nista dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh saat ia membayangkan wajah Yoochun yang memasang wajah cemberut jika ia telah mencuri kemeja favorit mantan suaminya.

"Yoochunie... hiks... ppaboya..."

Jaejoong terus memeluk kemeja Yoochun dan sesekali diendusnya untuk sekedar mengingat aroma tubuh Yoochun yang sangat disukainya. Hingga perhatiannya teralihkan saat Moobin bergerak gelisah dan ikut menggenggam kemeja Appanya.

"Hiks... hiks... ooekk... hu... oeekk..." Moobin menangis kencang dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menandakan ia sedang marah seolah-olah terusik akan sesuatu.

"Cup.. cup.. cup... hiks... uljimaa baby..." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil Moobin pada kemeja Yoochun. Namun ia terkejut bukan main, tangisan Moobin semakin mengeras dan berusaha ingin menggapai-gapai kemeja ayahnya.

"Moobin chagi... kangen Appa eoh? Appa tidak ada bersama kita lagi chagi. Ia sudah bahagia, Moobin jangan sedih ne... hiks... umma disini... hiks..." Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Moobin dan menimangnya. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi tangisan Moobin hingga Jaejoong mengerang frustasi dan bingung.

"Ah... arra-arra... tunggu sebentar ne." Jaejoong meletakkan kembali tubuh Moobin dan ia segera melepaskan baju piayamanya dan digantinya dengan mengenakan kemeja Yoochun dan sengaja tidak mengancingkan kemejanya karna ia akan meletakkan tubuh Moobin diatas kemeja yang sengaja ia buka agar Moobin bisa merasakan kemeja milik ayahnya. Dan Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya berbaring menyamping kiri agar Moobin bisa menyusu padanya, dan menutupi tubuh Moobin dengan bagian sisi kemeja sebelah kanannya *bisa gak bayanginnya, kemeja yang terbuka tuh disisi kemeja sebelah kiri dibiarkan dibuka/dilebarkan dan Moobin diletakkan disana.

Ajaib... tangis Moobin reda saat tubuhnya diselubungi dengan kemeja Appa kandungnya dan meminum ASI favoritnya dengan tenang dan teratur. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan punggung Moobin dengan sayang. Benar... Moobin merindukan ayahnya. Itu terbukti saat Jaejoong membiarkan tubuh Moobin bersentuhan dengan kemeja Yoochun.

"Maafkan umma chagi... umma memang jahat karna telah menjauhkanmu dengan appamu." Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya terus, ia lelah. Ia tak tau jika hal ini akan berpengaruh pada anaknya. Ah... sementara ini biarkanlah ia tenang bersama Moobin, menjalani hidup bersama tanpa seorang suami dan ayah bagi Moobin.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, mencuci pakaian, piring-gelas, menyapu dan mengepel. Dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Huft... aku sudah hampir dua minggu disini, aku harus cepat mencari pekerjaan. Mau makan apa nanti aku dan Moobin. Jja... baiklah... setelah selesai bersih-bersih aku akan ke kota melamar pekerjaan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mencoba merenggangakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Amerika Serikat**

Sebuah gereja yang terlihat megah dan banyak dihadiri oleh para tamu undangan sedang ramai dan berbisik-bisik. Mereka bingun karna sang mempelai pria tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya, hingga menimbulkan kekesalan sang mempelai wanita jengah menunggu dan segera menyenggol siku si mempelai prianya.

"Sekali lagi... Park Yoochun, apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup semati Go Ahra sebagai sitrimu, melindungi dan menyayanginya baik senang maupun susah hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Yoochun lagi-lagi menghela nafas beratnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia terus membayangkan wajah istrinya saat mereka berada di altar beberapa tahun silam.

"Ya... saya bersedia." Ujar Yoochun akhirnya.

"Baik sekarang kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, sekarang silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Dengan malas Yoochun berbalik menghadap ahra dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kerudung pengantin wanitanya.

"Joongie... saranghae..."

 **Cup...**

Setelah mengucapkan itu Yoochun langsung memejamkan kembali matanya dan dengan kilat ia mencium Ahra sembarang tempat. Yah wajarlah... Yoochun melakukan pernikahan ini karna terpakasa. Disuruh menciumpun ia tak sudi. Hingga ia hanya mencium dibagian sudut bibir Ahra sekenanya saja. Hingga Ahra hanya bisa mencemberutkan bibirnya karna kata-kata najis yang tidak ingin ia dengar keluar dari bibir suaminya Park Yoochun. Ya setidaknya kita ucapkan selamat untuk pengantin baru ini dan selamat pada Ahra karna impiannya berhasil menjadi seorang nyonya Park yang terhormat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Park**

Pria tampan Park Yoochun hanya bisa menghilangkan penatnya dengan cara berendam dibawah guyuran shower yang dingin sambil menyentuh miliknya yang entah tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut tangan Jaejoong. Kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi. Ia tau dalam waktu dekat ini ia tidak akan mungkin di izinkan pergi ke Korea. Ia hanya berharap Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali Jaejoongnya.

 **Klek...**

Yoochun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan mengikatkan bathrope agar tak mudah terlepas lalu berjalan mendekati lemari pakaiannya tanpa menghiraukan Ahra yang melipatkan kedua tangannya kesal. Namun hal itu tidak menurunkan keinginannya untuk memuaskan hasratnya malam ini. Dengan lancang Ahra memeluk tubuh kekar Yoochun dari belakang.

"Sayang... malam ini kita melakukan malam pertama kita kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar, hihi... aku sudah siap untukmu jamah." Ujar Ahra sambil menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Yoochun.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa Ahra-ssi..." Yoochun berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Ahra pada tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau menjadi begini Yoochun-ah. Kita sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Dan lihatlah.. adikmu sudah hard. Pokoknya kita harus melakukan malam pertama kita!" Dengan lancang Ahra mengusap-usap junior milik Yoochun sedikit memaksa. Dan membawa tangan besar Yoochun pada bagian terlarang milik Ahra yang siap untuk dirasuki oleh suaminya.

 **SRET...**

Yoochun langsung menepis tangan Ahra yang hendak berbuat lebih. "Maaf Ahra-ssi aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau bukan dengan istriku Park Jaejoong. Dan untuk malam pertama, bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukannya? Jadi tidak ada malam pertama untuk hari ini bahkan seterusnya." Ujar Yoochun kesal dan langsung memasang pakaiannya cepat lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aaaargghhh! Bajingann! Jaejoong dan Jaejoong lagi... Aaarrgghh!" Ahra berteriak frustasi dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk khusus pengantin yang seharusnya ditiduri bersama suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Korea Selatan, Seoul**

"Bibi... aku titip Moobin ne. Doakan Joongie biar dapat pekerjaan hari ini."

"Ne... semangat Joongie. Bibi doakan yang terbaik untuk Joongie." Ujar Bibi Jang menyemangati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menenteng beberapa berkas sertifikat kelulusannya sebagai sarjana strata satu dan terus berjalan menelusuri wilayah perkantoran. Namun, ia masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Di zaman seperti ini memang susah mendapatkan pekerjaan apalagi di kota sebesar ini dengan jumlah penduduk yang banyak. Setiap perusahaan selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka belum membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Hnn... Jaejoong harus bersabar dan terus semangat demi Moobin.

Hingga jam telah menunjukkan pukul 16.45 sore. Dengan jalan gotai Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia berjalan dengan pikiran yang kosong akibat lelah dan rasa lapar diperutnya. Ia belum memasukan sesuap nasi kedalam perutnya, ia hanya ingin mengirit mengingat uangnya yang akan habis bulan depan untuk menyewa kontrakan pada Bibi Jang.

 **SRET...**

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya saat ia rasa seseorang mengambil dompetnya yang ia simpan dikantong celana kainnya dibagian belakang.

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terpaku saat melihat pencopet itu langsung berlari membawa dompetnya, namun beberapa detik ia tersadar dan langsung berteriak, mengejar si pencopet.

"Toloong... dia mencuri dompetku..." Jaejoong terus berteriak dan mengejar orang yang telah berlari kencang menjauhinya. Jaejoong berlari disepanjang daerah pertokoan namun ia masih belum bisa mendapatlan kembali dompetnya.

 **Disisi lain...**

"Hnn... aku harus memikirkan resep baru lagi untuk promosikan cafe-ku." Seorang laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi yang diletakkan didepan cafenya sambil menikmati dinginnya angin sore.

"Toloong... dia mencuri dompetku..." Mendengar suara seseorang yang meminta pertolongan sontak pria bernama Choi Siwon itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang manusia yang saling berkejaran. Dengan santainya Siwon berdiri lalu dengan gerakkan cepat Siwon menggeser mejanya ketengah hingga sang pencopet yang tidak sadar ada sebuah meja berukuran sedang menghalangi jalannya langsung menabrak begitu saja. Hingga mengangkibatkan dirinya jatuh terpental karna saking kencangnya ia berlari.

 **BRUK...**

 **DUAGH...**

Pria tampan itu langsung mengangkat kerah jaket jeans sang pencopet lalu dihempaskannya kembali ke aspal dan langsung menghadiahi sebuah pukulan keras diwajah si pencopet.

"Cepat berikan padaku jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Ujar Siwon marah dan langsung menarik paksa dompet yang masih digenggam pencopet tadi.

"Kkaa... pergilah dan jangan mencoba untuk mencopet lagi disini. Kau akan tamat ditangan ku." Siwon membiarkan pencopet itu lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ini dompetmu bukan?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan dompet berwarna hitam pada Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari Siwon.

"Ah.. ne.. gumawo tuan."

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu panggil saja Siwon... kekee. Kau harus berhati-hatilah kalau membawa barang berharga."

"Ne... gumawo uhmm Siwon-ssi... aku pamit dulu." Jaejoong mengambil dompet yang Siwon pegang dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatap sosok Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat lemah dan gotai. Ia merasa sangat kasihan, mungkin orang itu sedang kesusahan ujar Siwon dalam hati.

"Uhmm hey... kemarilah... hey..." Siwon berteriak memanggil Jaejoong yang namanya ia belum tau.

"..."

"Yak! Kau yang habis kena copet kemarilah..."

"Aku?" Tanya Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ingin mencari pekerjaan eoh? Kau bisa apa uhmm.. nonna?" Tanya Siwon sedikit ambigu. Yang ia lihat ini adalah sesosok cantik namun terlihat sedikit tomboy. Namja berambut hampir sebahu dengan poni menyamping namun mengenakan pakaian rapi bagaikan namja menurut Siwon.

"Iya benar Siwon-ssi aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Di Seoul sangat susah mendapatkannya hingga sampai sekarang aku masih belum mendapatkannya."

"Kau diterima bekerja ditempatku."

"Eehhh?" Jaejoong bingung dan langsung menatap wajah Siwon sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Aigoo... jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau bisa apa? Aku membuka cafe disini. Apa kau pintar memasak?"

"Ne... aku bisa memasak. Aku lumayan pintar dalam hal memasak. Apakah aku boleh bekerja disini?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau pintar memasak buatlah menu andalanmu dan kita akan mempromosikannya di cafe baruku ini." Ujar Siwon yang tidak kalah antusias dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejooong membalas uluran tangan siwon dan tersenyum manis pada penolongnya hari ini.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Selamat datang di Coffe & Tea Cafe. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok dan masalah menu akan kita rundingkan bersama besok hari. Cafe ini buka pada saat jam makan siang hingga jam makan malam. Jadi datanglah besok pukul 10.00 besok."

"Ne.. baiklah. Terimakasih Siwon-ssi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jae..."

"Aah... bibi Jang... maaf aku tidak menyadari bibi datang kesini. Ada apa bibi Jang?" Jaejoong langsung menghampiri bibi Jang dan mereka duduk disebuah ranjang berukuran sedang. Ya dapur dan kamar Jaejoong sangatlah berdekatan. Rumah yang terbilang agak kecil dan kumuh, sehingga mereka lebih memilih duduk di kasur saja.

"Aahh... gwencahan Jae... uhmm begini... apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan Jae?" Tanya bibi Jang sambil menggendong Moobin dan mencium-cium pipi temban Moobin yang hanya tertawa geli.

"Hmm... ne... aku sudah mendapatkannya bi."

"Baguslah Jae... tapi uhmm begini... Bibi hanya ingin minta tolong saja apa boleh Jae hanya sementara waktu saja?" Tanya bibi Jang ragu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan bibi Jang "Ne.. kalau aku bisa aku akan membantu bibi..."

"Ahjussi sedang sakit Jae, asmanya kambuh dan ia sedang demam. Aku sangat khawatir jika ia memaksakan bekerja ia akan bertambah sakit. Jadi, aku ingin kau menggantikan pekerjaan ahjussi untuk sementara ini. Apa boleh? Kau tenang saja untuk masalah gaji, kau ambil saja tak perlu memberikannya pada kami. Kami masih cukup uang kok. Lagian kan bibi juga berjualan dipasar dipagi hari."

"Ani... bibi Jang. itu gaji kalian, aku hanya membantu kalian. Tidak apa aku akan menggantikan ahjussi bekerja. Tapi aku harus berbicara dengan bossku mengenai jam kerja besok. Aku akan menemuinya pukul 10.00 besok."

"Hmm.. tidak usah Jae... aku hanya ingin kau memiliki pekerjaan dan tambahan uang, kasihan uri Moobin." Jaejoong mengerti keinginan bibi Jang yang ingin membantunya karna ia sekarang tinggal seorang diri dan otomatis harus mencari pekerjaan demi kelangsungan hidupnya bersama Moobin. Namun bibi Jang juga tidak enak karna telah menambah beban pekerjaan pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah bibi... gaji yang aku terima kita bagi dua ne. Bibi jangan protes, ini keinginan Joongie sendiri."

"Hnn... dasar keras kepala eoh.. hahaa... baiklah, terimakasih Jae..." Bibi Jang langsung merangkul Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong senang.

"Oya ngomong-ngomong ahjussi apa pekerjaannya bi?" Tanya Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil Moobin yang terlihat mengantuk. Lalu, membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengeluarkan benda favorit Moobin sebagai sumber energinya.

"Ahjussi bekerja di Y Club sebagai petugas kebersihan, apa tidak apa kau harus bekerja seperti itu Jae? Lusa kau akan diantar ahjussi kesana. Jam kerjanya dimulai dari pukul 18.00 hingga 22.00 malam saja. Karna pekerjaan itu per shift jadi kau masuk di shift pertama."

"Nghh... ah... mian bibi.. hehee... Moobin mengigit nipple ku... ehehee... ah... ye... aku bisa bi... aku titipkan Moobin pada bibi. Gumawo bi..." Jaejoong dan bibi Jang tertawa kikuk sambil sesekali Jaejoong meringis karna Moobin mengapit nipplenya dengan gusinya kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua Hari Kemudian**

 **JUNG CORP.**

Seorang pria jangkung dan tampan tersenyum tidak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi empuk di ruangan kerja sahabatnya sekaligus sepupunya Jung Yunho sambil terus membayangkan wajah angel dari seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong... Joongie... kekekee..."

 **BRAK...**

"Shiim Changmiinn! Enak sekali kau bisa bersantai seperti ini eoh." Yunho geram melihat Changmin tersenyum aneh padanya sambil menggaruk tengguknya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Calm down hyung... setelah makan siang kita harus kembali tour ke Jepang, Indonesia, Bangkok untuk mengawasi perusahaanmu, barang elektronik yang masuk dan mengunjungi Jung's Hotel." Junsu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang pegal pada sebuah sofa empuk milik Yunho.

"Dan jangan lupakan juga Hyung harus mencari istri secepatnya... kekee... aku sudah membawakan profil wanita cantik dari kalangan artis maupun anak pejabat tinggi. Kau harus melihatnya Hyung..." Changmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih terlihat kesal dengan menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat lelah.

Yunho terus memperhatikan profil wanita yang akan menjadi calon partnernya dengan malas. "Semua biasa saja... hnn... terserah kalian sajalah. Aku tidak perduli dengan siapa yang akan menjadi partnerku. Toh mereka mengincar hartaku juga."

"Aiih... baiklah aku akan menghubungi mereka dan aku akan mempertemukan kalian secara langsung. Siapa tau kau tertarik dengan yang asli daripada melalui foto. Kau ini mencari istri saja susah... ck..." Changmin menggeleng-gelenggkan kepala bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang sangat anti memiliki pasangan hidup.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari seseorang istri untukmu saja Shim!" Tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung... aku sudah ada kok calonnya. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Hehee..." Changmin memblushing saat ia ingat siapa yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi calon istrinya.

"Geez terserah... aku lapar... Junsu kita cari makan dulu sebelum berangkat ke Jepang."

"Ne.. Hyung..."

"Aiih... Aku bego sekali sih... mengapa aku begitu mudah mengatakannya dan ingin jika Jaejoong menjadi istriku. Dia tinggal dimana akupun tidak tau. Geez... mengapa dia tidak menghubungi ku eoh? Aku merindukannya..." Changmin mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan ikut berjalan mengikuti Junsu dan Yunho.

"Hyung... aku ingin bertamu ke Mansion mu. Sudah lama tidak menyicipi masakan Jung ahjumma. Kekee..."

"Ah ye... tolong sampaikan pada umma kalau aku akan tour mengunjungi perusahaan hari ini mungkin akan pulang sekitar 2 minggu lagi."

"Baiklah Hyung..." Changmin melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho yang sudah memasuki mobil pribadinya bersama Junsu didalamnya. Lalu Changmin beranjak dan mulai menyalakan mobil lamborgini-nya pergi ke Mansion Jung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffe & Tea Cafe**

"Yak hyung... makanlah pelan-pelan... kau seperti orang yang tidak makan seabad. Geez... presiden Jung seperti mu jika dihadapkan dengan makanan enak tak pernah kau sia-siakan." Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Yunho melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan masakan seenak ini... geez seandainya bisa chefnya aku bawa pulang biar dia bekerja dirumah ku saja dan memasak makanan yang enak untukku." Ujar Yunho yang telah selesai memakan makan siang nya dan mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan.

"Sebaiknya kau harus mencari istri yang pintar memasak Hyung jangan pintar memakan uangmu saja... kekeke..."

"Yak! Kau dan si food monster sama saja. Aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan kalian. Semua Yeoja disini sama saja. Sama-sama egois dan memikirkan diri mereka sendiri." Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan memandang jengah pada kaca transparan yang menampakkan dengan jelas aktivitas pejalan kaki diluar sana. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Siwon Hyung... aku izin ne, aku ke Y club sebentar. Pamanku sudah menunggu disebrang sana."

"Ne... hati-hati Joongie" Siwon mengangguk tersenyum.

"Eh... yeoja tomboy itu... sepertinya aku pernah melihat." *FYI posisi duduk Yunho membelakangi jadi ia gak liat Jaejoong ada ditempat yang sama & Yunho sadar saat ada sosok yang melintas dari cafe itu.

"Yeoja tomboy... yang mana hyung?" Junsu mengikuti arah pandang Yunho namun ia bingung yang mana yang dimaksud Yunho.

"Itu... ah... aku keluar dulu..." Yunho dengan cepat berdiri dan keluar dari cafe hendak mengejar orang yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yak! Hyung!" Junsu segera membayar makanan dan minuman mereka di kasir, lalu mengejar Yunho yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jae... setelah ini kita naik taxi saja ne. Ahjussi lelah... mian karna ahjussi sudah tua... kekee..."

"Gwenchana ahjussi... aku akan memanggil taxi." Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan kanannya agar ia bisa menyamakan jalan Jang ahjussi yang sedikit lambat darinya dengan sabar.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar jalan raya ini untuk memantau apakah ada taxi yang lewat.

"Taxi... jja... ahjussi itu taxinya..." Jaejoong membantu Jang ahjussi untuk berjalan menghampiri taxi yang sudah singgah di hadapan mereka.

"Ahjussi masuk duluan ne..." Jang ahjussi mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam taxi.

 **GREP...**

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat tubuh rampingnya terasa ditarik paksa hingga berbenturan dengan dada bidang seseorang yang telah menarik tangannya kasar.

"Kau... kau siapa?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Seharusnya yang bertanya seperti itu adalah dirinya. Yunho semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya pria bertubuh kekar ini.

"Sakit... lepaskan tanganku tuan... aku harus bekerja." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho.

"Tidak..."

"Tuaan... kumohon lepaskan..."

"Kau orang yang waktu itu ada di mini market kan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Jae..." Mendengar suara Jang ahjussi Jaejoong langsung tersadar dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"Mian, aku lupa. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Permisi." Jaejoong langsung memasuki taxi itu dan menghilang dari hadapan Yunho.

"Aaarrgghh... mengapa ia lupa padaku eoh?" Yunho berjalan kembali dan menghampiri Junsu yang berdiri disamping mobil mewahnya.

"Sudah selesai tuan Jung? Sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa orang itu." Tanya Junsu yang menuntut penjelasan Yunho yang bersikap aneh setelah bertemu dengan orang tadi. Sungguh baru kali pertama ia melihat Yunho yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok menawan itu walau dengan pakaian yang sederhana.

"Aku... aku tidak tau siapa dia. Entah mengapa aku begitu ingin berdekatan dengannya. Padahal baru 2 kali ini saja aku bertemu dengannya."

"Geez... arra.. kau sedang jatuh cinta tuan Jung. Setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu diluar negri, aku akan membantu mendapatkannya." Ujar Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin terikat, aku... hanya... aargghh! Entah... mengapa aku bisa sekacau ini. Pokoknya kau harus menemukannya, aku tidak ingin mendengar ia memiliki sanak-saudara atau apa. Karna hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya."

 **DUG...**

Dengan kasar Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan kasar.

'Ck... dasar aneh. Tidak ingin terikat tapi ingin menjerat kehidupan orang lain demi keinginan sendiri. Tidak kau sadar, kau juga egois Jung' Ujar Junsu dalam hati dan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan memulai perjalanan mereka ke bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y Club**

"Ne... aku mengerti Jang ahjussi, Jaejoong saya izinkan untuk menjadi pengganti Jang ahjussi selama ahjussi masih sakit." Ujar pria berwajah tegas dan bertubuh tinggi Choi Seunghyun.

"Gumawo Seunghyun-ssi... berarti Jaejoong boleh bekerja besok hari?" Tanya Jang ahjussi.

"Ne.. setelah pekerjaan Jaejoong-ssi selesai di Cofe & Tea Cafe, ia langsung saja bekerja kemari." Seunghyun tersenyum paham pada pria paruh baya Jang ahjussi, namun ia menatap bingung karna Jaejoong menutupi kemejanya dengan maap kuning yang ia genggam erat. Hingga membuat Seunghyun penasaran dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menurunkan maap yang Jaejoong dekap.

 **DEG...**

Seunghyun terkejut saat ia melihat bagian kemeja Jaejoong terlihat basah dibagian dadanya. Jaejoong memiliki penyakitkah batin Seunghyun bertanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi... apakah kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah... ini... uhmm..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya malu dan ia segera menatap mata Jang ahjussi beraharap agar Jang ahjussi mau menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Mian Seunghyun-ssi... Jaejoong... umm dia adalah male pregnant. Ia sudah memiliki seorang balita yang berumur 7 bulan dan sekarang ia masih aktif menyusu pada Jaejoong."

"Mwo? Namja male pregnant dan bisa menyusui?"

"Ne.. Seunghyun-ssi... maaf jika hal ini telah membuat anda risih." Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya gugup.

"Ah... ne... kau luar biasa Jae. Syukurlah kau tidak sedang sakit. Hehee... aku kagum karna seorang namja sepertimu bisa mengandung dan menyusui. Kekee..."

"Ne... mohon untuk masalah ini bisa anda rahasiakan Seunghyun-ssi. Aku hanya terlalu takut orang lain akan menganggapku aneh."

"Kau bisa mempercayai Seunghyun, Jae. Dia anak yang baik. Aku sudah berteman lama dengan ayahnya dan sudah mengenal Seunghyun. Percayalah." Ujar Jang ahjussi tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ah... sepertinya kau harus menyusui anakmu dulu Jae sebelum bekerja, kekee..." goda Seunghyun untuk memecahkan kekikukan mereka bertiga.

"Ah... hehe... Ne... gumawo Seunghyun-ssi..." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum lega dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE/STOP**

 **Gimana... gimana... ehehee... kalo masih minat aku lanjutin lagi... tapi aku mau minta maaf Yunjae moment'a sedikit karna demi kepentingan cerita. Jamin... chap depan benar-benar menampilkan Yunho-Jaejoong-Changmin.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW'a ya... Tinggalkan Jejak...^^**

 **Gumawo... buat yang udah berbaik hati me-Rivew, Fav & Follow.**

 **Young mau balas Review kalian...^^**

 **AprilianyArdeta : Udah dilanjut... nantikan chap berikutnya...^^**

 **Farrin92: Sip ini udah lanjut, nantikan chap berikutnya ya^^**

 **Zoldyk : Thenkyu...^^**

 **Nabratz : Hooh pesona Jejung emang sesuanu... iya karna pan rata2 orang asia masih banyak yg gak nerima hubungan kek itu maka'a konflik'a seperti itu^^**

 **Hyuashiya : Iya udah lanjut... & akan terus lanjuuut kalau banyak yg minat/review, gumawo ya...^^**

 **Viiyoung : Iyeh udah lanjut ini... kekee... review'a ya... gumawo^^**

 **NicKyun : Iyah pesona Jaejoong bagai sihir... XD ^^**

 **Himawari : Hooh udah lanjut...^^ makasih.. semoga suka... doh... Junsu-Jae aku gak bisa buat. Junchan teteplah uke dimata Young. Tunggu ya ntar ada moment MinJae'a juga ^^**

 **Guest : Bingung nama guest ini siapa... hehee... iyah... udah lanjut nih. Makasih ya udah suka... ^^**

 **Ina : Makasih Ina dah suka... iya nantikan kelanjutannya... gumawo^^**

 **Jaelous : Iyah, ini akan teruuuss... update kalo yg minat/review'a banyak... hehee... Iyah.. Yunho masih ngira-ngira Jae itu cewek cantik yang tomboy. Tunggu gimana mereka mendapatkan cinta'a kembali... wkwkk ^^**

 **1 : Iyah menunggu ada yg review... tehehe... Makasih ya... jangan lupa review'a lagi...^^**

 **Yoonjae121 : Changmin ama Yunho kek kena pelet pesona emak.. hahaa... udah lanjut kan. Review'a ya... gumawo^^**

 **Guest : Hehee... tunggu ajah gimana reaksi Yunho. Uhmm... aku juga mule galau Minjae ato Yunjae... coz perannya Changmin keren disini... wkwkwk... XD**

 **Jaelous : Penasaran? Uhmm langsung terjerat & suka pada pandangan pertama... Yunho juga sepertinya begitu^^**

 **Kmg6384 : Iyeh... anak jadi korban... kesian Moobin** **. Iyah... Changmin langsung jatuh cinta ama Jae... hehee...**

 **Guest : Bingung nama'a sapa guest tanpa nama banyak dimari wkwkwk... Iyeh ini udah lanjut kok...^^**

 **Azharifaisal666 : Makasih ya... hehee... iyah akan cepat update kalo yg minat/review banyak...^^**

 **Guest : Nama guest banyak disini aku bingung... hehee... tapi makasih yah udah review. Hooh pertempurannya para seme untuk mendapatkan cinta'a Umma... nah, ditunggu ajah gimana reaksi Yunho pas tau Jejung namja... kekee... iyah akan lanjut kok kalo yang minat/review nya banyak. Hehee...**

 **Guest Ifanalee : Hahaa jangan pusing dong. Semoga ajah semuanya bahagia...^^**

 **Tania Si Yunjae Shipper Forever : Oke... udah lanjut ini...^^**

 **Guest : Hahaa... maaf... ini nambah word kok. Kemarin 3.000'n... sekarang 4.300'n word. Ini udah dilanjut...^^**

 **-KALSEL, 2015-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Rate : T dulu aman...

Warning : No flame, No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, MPREG, Alurnya ya gitu... harap sabar. Kekeke... Jangan lupa REVIEW'a..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sudah terhitung hampir dua minggu namja cantik bersurai coklat almond Kim Jaejoong bekerja di Coffe & Tea cafe. Dengan bermodalkan kemampuannya dalam memasak ia mampu menaklukan pengunjung yang sangat menyukai masakannya yang sangat pas di lidah para pecinta makanan. Hingga membuat sang boss atau Choi Siwon begitu bangga dengan keahlian Jaejoong sebagai koki andalan.

"Jae ah... kau beristirahatlah dulu bukannya sebentar lagi kau akan bekerja di Y Club? Setidaknya kau mengisi perutmu dulu agar kau tidak mudah sakit dan lelah Jae. Urusan selanjutnya biar mereka saja yang memasak yang penting bumbu andalan sudah tersedia."

"Ahh... aniya hyuung... aku tidak bisa bermalas-malasan jika ingin mendapatkan uang. Sia-sia saja jika aku bekerja setengah-setangah." Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dalam menggonseng bumbu sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

"Geez... orang sepertimu benar-benar keras kepala. Namun kegigihanmu lah membuatku salut Jae." Siwon terus berdiri memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih fokus dalam memasaknya. Lalu pria tampan berlesung pipi itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan kertas putih nan halus atau kita sebut dengan tisu dan dengan perlahan Siwon mengelap lelehan keringat yang menetes di kening dan leher Jaejoong.

"Aakh... hyung! Kau mengganggu penglihatanku. Aiishh... sudah, aku tidak apa-apa." Keluh Jaejoong dan langsung menepis tangan Siwon yang masih ingin mengelap area wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Tapi Jae... kau berkeringat..."

"Aiihh... arra... arra... setelah ini aku akan istirahat. Dan kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu Hyung. Arraseoo?"

"Nee... arra... arra...!" Siwon akhirnya menyerah dan sedikit menjauh dari Jaejoong yang kembali memasak.

"Anak pintar..." Ujar Jaejoong mengusak rambut Siwon dan tertawa saat melihat reaksi Siwon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan ingat jangan samakan aku dengan baby Moobin. Aku... namja dewasa. Hehee..." Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya jengah, Siwon adalah teman yang menyenangkan sekaligus usil baginya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi, Siwon juga telah mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak. Walau ia terus mendesah kecewa, namun ia tidak masalah dengan orientasi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Setiap orang punya jalannya masing-masing kan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong meringis saat ia merasakan dadanya mengencang berdenyut sakit. Pasalnya ia belum mengeluarkan cairan putih dari dadanya yang terlihat membengkak.

"Ugh..." Jaejoong terus mengusap-usap dadanya untuk meringankan nyerinya.

"Jae... gwenchanaa?" Tanya Siwon yang kebetulan melihat Jaejoong yang memasang wajah sakitnya. Dan ia mengerti saat matanya tertuju pada dada Jaejoong yang sedang diusap namja cantik itu sendiri.

"Mau ku bantu Jae..." Tanya Siwon usil.

"Kyaaa... andwae! Geez... kau gila. Apa aku pulang dulu yah menemui Moobin. Sakit sekali hyung... hiks."

"Kau tunggu disini saja Jae, biar aku menjemput bibi Jang dan Moobin. Arra... kau istirahatlah lagi. Karna 1 jam lagi kau kan harus bekerja." Ujar Siwon mencegah Jaejoong bangkit dari kasur yang disediakan untuk para pekerja yang beristirahat.

"Hmm... jika tidak merepotkan, aku mohon bantuannya Hyung." Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jaejoong. Sungguh ia merasa sayang pada Jaejoong yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Walau baru mengenal sosok menawan indah itu, Siwon tau jika sosok Jaejoong adalah sosok yang ingin ia lindungi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahh... leganya..." Jaejoong merasakan nyeri didadanya sudah sedikit berkurang karna Moobin telah menghabiskan asi dari dadanya hingga membuat Moobin kekenyangan.

"Moobin sudah tertidur Joongie? Sebaiknya kau siap-siap saja, beberapa menit lagi kau harus segera ke Y Club. Jangan kecewakan Seunghyun-ssi arra." Ujar bibi Jang sambil mengusap surai lembut Jaejoong yang masih menyusui Moobin dalam posisi berbaring miring.

"Ne... bibi Jang. Aku titipkan lagi Moobin padamu ya..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelan nipple yang masih dikulum Moobin dan segera mengancingkan kemeja putihnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y Club**

"Hossh... hosh... akhirnya sampai juga..." Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang beradu ingin meminta oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya. Dan ia segera memasuki Club tempat ia bekerja.

"Jaejoong... kau terlambat! Sudah ku katakan jangan menyepelekan pekerjaan. Geez... walau Seunghyun-ssi selalu berbaik hati padamu tapi kau tidak harus terlambat setiap waktu." Cerocos seorang wanita host yang tidak suka dengan Jaejoong. Ia selalu mencari celah untuk dapat menyela namja cantik yang merupakan saingannya.

"Mianhae Boa-ssi... aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat lagi. Aku permisi." Jaejoong segera memasuki ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia meruntuki akibat Moobin yang menangis merajuk karna sudah melepaskan benda kesayangannya dari bibir mungilnya.

"Mianhae baby... nanti akan umma belikan biskuit yang enak untuk Moobin." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengecup foto Moobin di kalung liontinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hihii... selama Seunghyun oppa tidak ada, kita bisa bebas mengganggu tukang bersih-bersih itu. Aku tidak suka saja, masa seorang laki-laki memiliki kecantikan seperti itu."

"Ne... aah... aku yakin Boa unnie... kalau Jaejoong itu gay. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah geli. Bukankah masih cantikan kita eoh?" Itulah percakapan yang terjadi oleh dua orang wanita Host di Y Club, mereka adalah Kwon Boa dan Uee yang dipekerjakan untuk menemani para pelanggan untuk minum dan mengobrol. Ketidaksukaan mereka pada Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu harus terus bersabar menghadapi kedua wanita itu. Ia sungguh malas berdebat, lebih baik diam karna ia tidak ingin dipecat.

"Yak! Jaejoong-ah... cepat bersihkan meja ini. Kau lamban sekali eoh!" Boa cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan menyeret Jaejoong untuk segera membersihkan botol minuman keras, gelas dan lain-lain yang berserakan dimeja para tamu di klub itu.

"Sini cepat..." Uee mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan kuat, hingga Jaejoong terjatuh membentur gelas kaca dan botol.

 **PRANK...**

"Aaargghh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG MANSION**

"Minie-ah... kau belum tidur chagi?" Tanya Mrs. Jung saat ia melihat Changmin masih memakan snack malamnya didepan ruang keluarga Jung.

"Ah... ahjumma... Minnie belum mengantuk. Lagipula perut Minnie lapar. Hehee..." Changmin tertawa menyengir karna ia belum bisa berjauhan dengan snack yang ia sukai. Ibunda dari Yunho itu sangatlah baik dan sayang pada Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri sehingga ia selalu menyiapkan makanan dan snack favorit keponakannya.

"Hnn... sudah hampir 2 minggu anak beruang itu tak pernah menelponku barang sekali. Apa ia tidak tau jika Ummanya khawatir." Mrs. Jung menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin.

"Hmm... mola... mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita, makanya Yunho hyung tidak ingat dengan ahjumma. Kekee..."

"Yak! Anak muda." Mrs. Jung menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Changmin dan menatap kesal Changmin yang masih santai memakan tartnya.

"Minnie kapan punya pacar? Ahjumma tidak pernah melihatmu memiliki kekasih."

"Ah... molla ahjumma... Tapi sebenarnya Min sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dia janda beranak satu." Ujar Changmin santai.

"Mwoo! Janda beranak satu. Minnie-ah... wanita cantik yang masih single banyak, kenapa kau menyukai wanita janda eoh?"

"Ah... bukan wanita janda ahjumma... tapi umm... dia namja... dia seorang male pregnancy. Aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Dia sangat cantik dan menawan..."

"Jinjja? Siapa nama namja itu Changmin-ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang semakin penasaran.

"Uhhm... Namanya Kim..."

 **DRRTT... DRRTT...**

Changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mendengar sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponsel touchscreen nya.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa Kangta-ssi?"

"..."

"Mwo bukannya kita telah setuju bekerja sama dengan perusahaan elektronik Shinomiya Corp. Mengapa harus dibatalkan?"

"..."

"Geez... kau telah melakukan penelusuran untuk kasus ini eoh? Arra... aku akan segera melakukan kroscek lagi ke Jepang. Tolong siapkan tiket pesawatku untuk subuh ini. Aku akan berbicara langsung dengan Mr. Shinomiya langsung. Gumawo Kangta-ssi..."

 **PIP**

"Ahjumma mian, Minnie harus segera pulang ke Apartement, karna Minnie harus ke Jepang subuh ini. Karna modal dana yang aku tanam di perusahaan Shinomiya dicuri oleh karyawannya. Karna rumornya karyawan itu langsung resgin dari pekerjaannya sebagai bendahara disana. Aku pulang ya Ahjumma..."

"Uhmm... ne Chagi. Hati-hati ya... cepat pulang." Kata Mrs. Jung sedikit murung, pasalnya ia ditinggal lagi oleh keponakannya.

 **CUP...**

Changmin mengecup pipi kiri Mrs. Jung dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman Mansion Jung.

"Hnn... padahal aku belum tau siapa nama namja yang sudah mencuri hati Changminie... Lalu kapan Jung Yunho itu memiliki kekasih juga.." Ucap Mrs. Jung setelah menutup pintu mansionnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INDONESIA**

"Junsu-ah, semua batu permata ini tolong segera kau urus pengirimannya ke Seoul. Aku ingin menghubungi Changmin dulu. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa terjadi penggelapan dana oleh Kwon Sojin."

"Ne... hyung."

Yunho merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Changmin untuk dihubunginya.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana dengan orang yang sudah menggelapkan dana mu eoh? Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Minho-ssi."

"..."

"Geez... aku akan membantumu mencari pencurinya Minnie-ah. Ne... tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Aku masih di Indonesia saat ini."

"..."

"Ne... hati-hati Changmin-ah. Bye."

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Masih ditelusuri pencuri itu Junsu-ah. Ck... wanita seperti itu haruslah diberi pelajaran. Begitu melihat uang dalam jumlah yang banyak dengan beraninya ia curi. Aku benar-benar benci wanita seperti itu."

"Hahaa... arra... dia harus diberikan efek jera Hyung."

"Hnn... benar. Fiuh... aku sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanku disini. Setelah sampai di Seoul aku ingin kita bersenang-senang sejenak. Tapi aku juga harus segera memiliki partner sebelum umma menyincangku. Kekee..." Yunho tertawa nista dan berjalan meninggalkan toko perhiasan dikota Kalimantan Selatan, kota dengan sejuta intan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y Club**

"Aaakh... hiks... sakit sekali telapak tanganku. Hiks... Umma... kenapa kehidupan Joongie seberat ini." Jaejoong meringis saat ia menyongkel beberapa pecaran kaca yang menancap di telapak tangan kirinya. Entah sudah sekian lama, nama yang tak pernah ia sebut itu kembali terucap. Mrs. Kim wanita yang sangat Jaejoong cintai. Setelah meninggalnya kedua orangtua Jaejoong ia berusaha untuk kuat dan tidak akan menangis. Disamping itu ia memiliki pria yang terus berada disisinya hingga Jaejoong dan Yoochun menikah. Namun, karna sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa ditolerir ia memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Jaejoong-ah... cepat kembali bekerja! Atau kau ku adukan pada Seunghyun-ssi atas kemalasanmu." Teriak Boa saat ia melihat Jaejoong berjongkok disamping meja dapur Y Club.

"Ne... Boa Nuna." Ujar Jaejoong saat ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mengikatkan perban diarea telapak tangannya dan mengenakan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari plastik lalu kembali menyuci dengan telapak tangan yang terus berdenyut sakit dan perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Keluarga Jang**

Namja cantik itu tersenyum kala ia sudah berada didepan pintu bibi Jang untuk menjemput bayi tercintanya.

"Bibi Jang... ini Joongie..." Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu hingga muncullah sosok pria paruh baya yaitu paman Jang suami dari bibi Jang.

"Ah... Joongie, masuklah. Moobin sedang bermain dengan bibi Jang."

"Ah ne... gumawo paman. Ini Joongie bawakan makanan untuk paman dan bibi." Ujar Jaejoong menyodorkan sekotak makanan berisi kimbab.

"Gumawo, Joongie-ah. Eh... tanganmu kenapa nak?" Tanya paman Jang langsung menggapai pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah terbungkus perban.

"Aniya paman, Joongie hanya ceroboh saja tadi terkena pecah kaca."

"Maafkan paman ne, gara-gara ini kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini." Paman Jang bersedih dan tidak enak hati pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan khawatir paman, nan gwenchana... hehee... baiklah aku ingin mengambil Moobin dulu." Pamit Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kamar Bibi-Paman Jang dimana Moobin biasa tidur sambil bermain dikamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh gembul Moobin diatas kasur miliknya dan menaruh beberapa bungkus plastik yang berisikan biskuit pisang dan susu formula untuk Moobin. Jaejoong meletakkan beberapa bantal dan guling untuk menghalang tubuh Moobin agar tak terjatuh dari kasur seraya Jaejoong bergegas mandi dalam waktu yang singkat. Hingga setelah ia selesai membersihkan diri dan sudah mengenakan piyamanya, Jaejoong menghampiri Moobin yang tengkurap sambil memandang ummanya tersenyum senang dengan menghentak-hentakan tangannya minta digedong ummanya.

"Jja... Moobin kangen umma eoh? Saatnya kita bobo ne." Jaejoong memposisikan tubuh rampingnya menghadap Moobin dan mulai menyusui anaknya hingga mereka tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG'S HOTEL**

Seorang pria tampan, gagah dan manly itu menjejakkan kakinya pada sebuah hotel mewah milik keluarganya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Indonesia-Korea maka sampai lah namja bernama Jung Yunho itu ditempat pelariannya.

"Yunho hyung... aaiih... mengapa kau tak pulang saja eoh? Mrs. Jung baru saja menelponku jika sudah sampai di Seoul kau harus segera pulang. Aku takut jika umma mu tau ia akan mengamuk padaku karna berbohong." Junsu terus mengoceh sambil mengikuti langkah sang atasan yang terus berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Kau tenang saja Junsu-ah. Aku malas jika pulang kerumah karna aku sudah jengah jika umma membrondongku dengan pertanyaannya tentang pernikahan. Untuk sementara biar aku beristirahat disini. Kau pulanglah..." Ujar Yunho yang sudah memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Geez... arra... arra... aku pulang sekarang." Junsu kembali berjalan menuju pintu, hendak meinggalkan Yunho.

"Hey... pantat bebek belikan aku makanan di Coffe & Tea Cafe ya sebelum kau pulang." Teriak Yunho saat Junsu hampir menghilang dibalik pintu. Dengan jengah Junsu memutarkan badannya dan kembali menengokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Kau... Beruang menyebalkan... ne akan ku belikan..." Yunho hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut asistennya. Ya, Junsu tidak seperti bawahannya yang lain, ia tak segan akan mengomel dan berkata seenak pantatnya pada seorang Jung Yunho. Namun Yunho tak mengubrisnya memang sikap Junsu yang tempramen, karna dengan sikap itu Mrs. Jung sangat suka ada orang yang mampu mengomeli Jung Yunho selain dirinya. Kinerja Junsu juga tidak diragukan. Maka terpilihlah Junsu sebagai asisten pribadi Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coffe & Tea Cafe**

Namja bertubuh montok kini sedang duduk disalah satu kursi sembari memilih menu yang tepat untuk Boss beruangnya Jung Yunho yang kelaparan.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan menu? Bisa katakan menu apa yang anda inginkan?"

"Aku ingin memesan beef steak, kimchi, white coffe masing-masing satu saja. Dan tolong semuanya..." Kata-kata Junsu terputus saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang ingin ditemuinya semenjak beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kau..." Tunjuk Junsu sambil menelusuri wajah orang yang ada di depannya.

"..."

"Ah ye... baiklah. Aku mengerti, silahkan menunggu tuan. Saya permisi." Jaejoong yang merasa sedikit risih dengan tingkah kostumernya langsung pamit dan menuju dapur chefnya.

"Geez... kenapa orang-orang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu eoh? Membuatku takut saja." Jaejoong menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi pesanan milik Junsu pada chef selain dirinya ditempat ia bekerja.

"Ada apa Jae-ah?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong bermonolog ria.

"Aniya... Hyung... itu menu yang dipesan. Maaf ne, aku harus pamit bekerja di Y Club." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengemas beberapa barang dan jaketnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Gwenchana Jae... Yang semangat yah... hwaiting..." Ujar Siwon sambil memijat-mijat kecil pundak Jaejoong dan dibalas senyuman lega oleh namja menawan ini. Jaejoong langsung pamit dan keluar melalui pintu samping yang tersedia sebagai pintu darurat di Cafe milik pria tampan Choi Siwon. Disamping itu Junsu terlihat gelisah dan menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Jaejoong yang ia yakini masih berada di dapur Chef itu.

"Tuan... ini pesanan anda." Ujar Siwon menyodorkan pesanan Junsu, namun Siwon hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja karna namja montok ini malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eheem... maaf tuan... ini pesanannya."

"Ah... ye! Gumawo..." Ujar Junsu setelah ia mengambil bungkusan pesanannya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Siwon.

"Aiihh... ppaboya! Aku lupa membayar mianhaeyo..." Junsu menepuk jidatnya keras dan berbalik menghadap pria tampan yang mengacak pinggangnya tersenyum.

"Gwenchanaa... sepertinya anda mencari sesuatu dan terlihat tergesa-gesa tuan?" Tanya Siwon sambil memberikan beberapa uang kembalian pada Junsu.

"Itu... bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu tentang salah satu karyawan anda disini, karyawan yeoja yang baru saja mencatat pesananku, uhmm Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Junsu sambil melirik nametag yang menempel pada kemeja soft pink milik Siwon.

"Yeoja? Ah... mian anda salah paham tuan. Disini tidak ada karyawan yeoja, semua namja termasuk orang yang anda maksud. Kekee..."

"Namja? Mwoya? Tolong ceritakan sedikit tentangnya karna aku ada keperluan dengannya."

"Baiklah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG'S HOTEL**

Junsu terlihat gelisah saat ia sedang memperhatikan Yunho yang begitu antusias memakan makanannya. Pasalnya ia sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Bossnya?

Yunho menatap Junsu bingung sambil terus memakan kimchinya. "Ya! Kau kenapa Junsu-ah? Kau seperti habis dikejar hantu."

"Aniya Hyung... hanya saja... uhmm aku sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari."

"Nugu? Yeoja tomboy itu?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Namja... dia namja Hyung..."

"Namja? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeoja tomboy yang kau maksud itu adalah NAMJA!" Junsu sedikit berteriak hingga Yunho yang terkejut bukan main saat Junsu mengatakan yeoja tomboy itu adalah namja hingga mengakibatkan ia tersedak keras dan memuntahkan kembali makanannya kedalam piring.

"Yak! Kau menjijikan Hyuung!"

"Uhuuk... uhukk... Junsu-ah... katakan ia bekerja dimana?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Ia bekerja sebagai cheff dari makanan yang kau makan Hyung, dan ia bekerja di tempatnya Seung Hyung-ssi di Y Club."

"Antarkan aku kesana sekarang!" Perintah Yunho pada Junsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah Maserati kini sudah terparkir tepat disisi Y Club. Sang master yang terlihat enggan untuk menampakkan ke aroganannya menyuruh sang asisten untuk mencari tau keberadaan namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya.

"Junsu-ah, cari tau namja jadi-jadian itu. Aku malas untuk masuk kesana. Dan ingat dengan penawaran yang akanku berikan padanya."

"Ne... aku akan kesana Hyung." Junsu keluar dari mobil mewah Bossnya dan mulai memasuki Y Club, mencari informasi dengan menemui Choi Seunghyun si pemilik Club.

 **BYUUR...**

Saat memasuki Y Club, Junsu dikejutkan dengan pemandangan cukup tragis. Ia melihat seseorang yah bisa dikatakan seperti OB terlihat basah kuyup karna ia melihat seorang wanita host telah menyiramkan segelas juice orange pada orang yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Yak! Kau masih berani mencuri perhatian pelangganku eoh? Dasar tidak tau malu, kau hanya tukang bersih-bersih disini. Tugasmu hanya mengumpulkan cucian kotor!" Teriak yeoja bernama Kwon Boa.

"Mianhae nuna... ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Tuan ini yang telah menggangguku saat sedang membersihkan meja." Elak Jaejoong karna memamg tadinya ia cuma mengumpulkan gelas dan botol namun tak disangka seorang pria menyeret tangannya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dipelukkan seorang namja paruh baya dengan perutnya yang buncit.

"Sudahlah Boa-ah, maafkan dia. Memang dia yang sengaja menggodaku. Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkannya." Mendengar perkataan dari pria itu membuat Jaejoong mengernyit tidak percaya, ternyata pria ini sama busuknya. Hobby memutar balikan fakta.

"Kkaa... pergilah dari sini dan selesaikan kekacauan ini." Usir Boa dan langsung menggandeng lengan pria paruh baya itu menuju meja yang kosong.

 **Tes...**

Dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir Jaejoong membawa gelas dan botol-botol ke dapur. Junsu hanya melongo dan ingin menghampiri namja yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap suara yang ia kenal dari pintu depan Club.

"Ada apa ini? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Choi Seunghyun saat ia baru saja tiba dan masuk di Clubnya.

"Ah... Oppa... semua baik-baik saja selama Oppa pergi." Bohong Boa menutupi kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baguslah..." Seunghyun berjalan memasuki ruangan khusus staf Club dan ia menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ah... Junsu-ah... sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Seunghyun ramah dan dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Ne... senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Hyung. Uhmm... aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu karyawanmu. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, apakah bisa?"

"Kalau memang perlu sekali silahkan kau menemuinya diruang staff. Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu." Ujar Seunghyun sambil menepuk pelan sebelah kiri pundak Junsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah Jae... dan silahkan duduk." Mendengar namanya disebut Jaejoong langsung masuk ke ruang staff dimana terdapat dua orang namja yang duduk tenang menunggunya setelah ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Maaf... ada apa tuan mencari saya?"

Junsu hanya menatap takjub pada wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat-sangat mulus dan bersih. Wajahnya menunjukkan sisi lembut dan feminim. Ditambah mata doenya yang indah dan bibir yang merah segar.

"Tuan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah... perkenalkan namaku Kim Junsu imnida." Junsu mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan dan dibalas oleh Jaejoong ramah sedikit kikuk.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida..."

"Apa kau bekerja didua tempat Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ne... aku bekerja di Coffe & Tea Cafe dan disini."

"Ah... pasti melelahkan ne... sangat tidak cocok untuk uhmm namja sepertimu."

Jaejoong bingung dan mengerutkan alisnya "Maksud tuan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini... aku hanya ingin menawarkan pekerjaaan padamu. Kau akan mendapatkan kekayaan yang cukup untuk menghidupi keseharianmu dan juga uhmm anakmu."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearah Seunghyun yang telah membongkar identitasnya sebagai seorang male pregnancy pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Ah Jae-ah maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu harus bekerja keras seperti ini demi kelangsungan hidupmu dan Moobin. Dan barusan aku mendengar jika kau diperlakukan tidak baik selama aku pergi. Bukankah begitu Jae?"

"Hyuungg! Aku masih sanggup, aku masih bisa bekerja seperti ini. Sekalipun aku mendapatkan luka baru pada tubuhku. Aku dapat menerimanya." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap wajah Seunghyun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Eheem... begini. Aku kemari hanya ingin menawarkan pekerjaan dimana kau hanya berpura-pura sebagai istri dari atasanku Jung Yunho. Kau hanya cukup menandatangani kontrak yang berlangsung sekitar 2 sampai 3 tahun saja. Kaupun akan difasilitasi harta dan rumah yang mewah. Namun ini juga ada syaratnya..." Junsu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa itu Junsu-ssi."

"Jung Yunho adalah pria termapan dan juga ia adalah seorang yang bebas. Ia tidak suka dengan adanya ikatan seperti status resmi suami-istri dalam hubungan real. Ia hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan orangtuanya saja memiliki pasangan hidup entah namja atau yeoja. Namun pilihannya jatuh padamu. Dan hal yang harus kau ketahui... ia tidak menyukai anak-anak. Maka dari itu, kita harus menyembunyikan keberadaan anakmu secara diam-diam. Sebisa mungkin Yunho tidak boleh tau jika ternyata kau tidak perawan dan sudah memiliki anak. Apa kau mengerti Jaejoong-sii?"

"Maafkan aku Junsu-ssi... jika menyangkut anakku. Aku tidak bisa berjauhan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku... permisi..." Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya namun dengan cepat Junsu memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi... entah seberapa kuat kau mencoba menjauh dan menolak ajakkan ini kau tidak akan bisa lari begitu saja. Karna seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan melepeskan apa yang menarik dimatanya. Tapi ku sarankan kau menerimanya, demi anakmu dan dirimu sendiri. Tolong pikirkanlah kembali." Tanpa bicara lagi Jaejoong menepis tangan Junsu dan segera keluar meinggalkna Junsu dan Seunghyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG'S HOTEL**

"Hyung... sudah ku katakan padamu eoh? Dia hanya pegawai rendahan yang tidak cocok jika bersanding denganmu. Carilah namja atau yeoja lainnya." Ujar Junsu jengah.

"Aniya... dia orang yang sangat menarik. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi partnerku apapun juga. Selama dia namja, dia tak akan pernah bisa memberikanku keturunan. Cukup menikahinya untuk beberapa waktu hingga perusahaan appa 100% akan jadi milikku, setelah itu aku akan membuangnya lagi."

"Geez... terserah kau saja hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Cepatlah kau istirahat. Selamat malam hyung..." Pamit Junsu saat ia melihat raut lelah dari pria tampan Jung Yunho yang masih melawan kantuknya karna memikirkan strategi untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong sebagai calon partnernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terus termenung mengingat penawaran Junsu yang memang sangat menggiurkan baginya. Namun, sungguh jika ia disuruh berpura-pura tidak memiliki Moobin ia merasakan sesak dan sedih. Namja menawan itu terus membelai pipi anaknya yang bergerak-gerak lucu saat mengisap pucuk nipplenya menyusu. Hanya helaan nafas lelahnya lah yang dikeluarkan untuk sekedar menghilangkan penatnya. Entah, skenario apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan tuhan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria cantik itu menggeliat resah saat tidurnya terusik oleh tangisan Moobin. Hingga dengan terpaksa ia membukakan paksa mata indahnya yang masih sangat terasa berat lalu ia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menggendong Moobin.

"Cup cup... Moobin-ah kau kenapa baby..." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Moobin yang menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aigooo..." Jaejoong beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya hendak mengeluarkan dada kirinya dan dituntunnya bibir Moobin untuk segera menyusu. Namun Moobin malah menolaknya dan mengatuk bibirnya erat hingga membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung dan panik. Lalu diarahkannya tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Moobin.

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main, ternyata anaknya sedang demam yang tak terduga. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera menuju kerumah Bibi Jang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL'S HOSPITAL**

Jaejoong tak berhenti meruntuki kebodohannya karna ia merasa gagal menjaga kesehatan Moobin. Ya Moobin dinyatakan terkena demam berdarah dan harus dirawat intensif karna bayi masih sangat rentan terhadap paparan penyakit ditambah sistem metabolisme bayikan sangat berbeda dengan orang dewasa.

"Bibi Jang pulang saja biar Joongie yang menjaga uri Moobin. Joongie akan izin bekerja pada Siwon hyung." Ujar Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap Moobin yang tertidur diranjang pasien.

"Ne... Bibi pulang dulu ne, setelah pekerjaan rumah selesai Bibi akan segera kemari."

"Ne... gumawo Bibi Jang." Jaejoong tersenyum menguatkan hatinya agar tidak menambah ke khawatiran yeoja paruh baya itu. Dan kembali menatap Moobin dan mengelus tangan kiri Moobin yang diinpus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG MANSION**

Yeoja paruh baru baya yang masih terlihat cantik namun sikap kearoganannya masih tecetak jelas ala keluarga Jung duduk dengan tidak santainya. Karna ia kembali mengomeli Yunho yang baru saja pulang ke Mansionnya dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah.

"Mana calon istrimu eoh? Hampir tiga minggu kau meninggalkan umma appa dirumah. Cepat cari hari ini juga, bukankah Changmin sudah memberikan daftar calon untukmu."

"Ah... itu umma... aku masih berusaha mencarinya. Umma tenang saja..."

"Ya! Pokoknya umma tidak mau tau kau harus menentukan pilihanmu hari ini juga! Atau harta appa akan diberikan pada Changmin saja." Mrs. Jung mengancam.

"Aarrghh... arra... arra... Yunho akan mencarinya hari ini juga." Dengan kesal Yunho beranjak dari sofa diruang tengahnya dan mendial nama Changmin di ponselnya.

"Changmin-ah... dimana kau akan merencanakan pertemuanku dengan wanita-wanita itu. Biar aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Aku ingin di Y Club jam 8 malam ini karna ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui."

"..."

"Gumawo Changmin-ah..." Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya Yunho menatap sang umma yang memasang wajah sumringahnya.

"Waeeee? Umma puas eooh?" Dengan wajah yang ditekuk Yunho langsung masuk ke kamarnya hendak membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL'S HOSPITAL**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 18.00 pm dan itu tandanya Jaejoong harus kembali bekerja. Dengan sangat berat hati Jaejoong menitipkan Moobin pada Bibi Jang.

"Bibi... kumohon jika terjadi sesuatu apapun pada Moobin, tolong segera menghubungi Joongie ne."

"Ne... kau berhati-hatilah Joongie. Bibi akan menjaga Moobin disini." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan dan mengecup singkat kening Moobin yang sedikit berkeringat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seoul Hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y CLUB**

Terjadi sedikit kericuhan di Y club, hal ini disebabkan teriakan histeris para uke maupun Yeoja yang mengelu-elukan nama Jung Yunho sang pria mapan dan gagah. Atmosfer disana seketika berubah karna pesona yang menguar dari ragawi Yunho sangatlah kuat. Begitu sempurnanya pahatan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Namun berbanding tebalik dengan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu harus berkutat dengan banyaknya cucian piring dan gelas kotor tanpa mau peduli siapa yang menjadi sumber keributan di Y Club malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Yunho menatap satu persatu wanita cantik dan seksi yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ia jengah dan muak melihat tipe wanita yang suka sekali menjilat harta. Menjajakan tubuh hanya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan. Ya... Yunho kini berada diruang VVIPnya dimana pertemuan ini sifatnya tertutup karna tujuannya adalah mencari partner disini. Namun ia pun tak kalah penasaran karna seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Apakah ada yang cocok untukmu? Ayolah mereka cantik-cantik dan seksi. Lihatlah dada mereka yang besar dan montok itu..." Ujar Changmin sedikit menggoda Yunho. Namun Yunho tak bergeming masih menyilangkan kakinya angkuh dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya jengah dan menatap pada luar pintu yang terbuka.

 **DEG...**

Seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sosok yang membuatnya gelisah itu telah berjalan melewati ruang VVIPnya tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun ke ruangan yang Yunho tempati. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya ketika sosok itu mendorong beberapa bak yang berisikan gelas, piring kotor sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan, yang akan menjadi partnerku adalah namja yang baru saja lewat itu" Ujar Yunho santai menunjuk kearah Jaejoong dengan menggunakkan dagunya. Seketika semua orang yang ada disitu langsung melihat kearah luar dan terperangah bukan main karna seorang Jung Yunho memilih seorang tukang bersih-bersih ketimbang yeoja seksi. Lain halnya dengan Changmin ia memasang wajah shocknya dengan wajah yang memucat. Pasalnya ia mengenal siapa namja itu.

"Changmin-ah... panggil namja itu kemari."

"..."

"Yak Changmin-ah..." Yunho sedikit membentak Changmin sehingga lamunan Changmin membuyar.

"Ah... ba... baiklah Hyung..." Changmin segera berlari dan mengejar Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Jaejoongie..." Ujar Changmin memanggil Jaejoong. Hingga langkah Jaejoong terhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Changmin-ssi..." Jaejoong tersenyum teduh menatap Changmin yang terlihat senang namun terlihat raut kekecewaan.

"Jae..." Changmin langsung menggemgam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat namun ia dikejutkan dengan ringisan Jaejoong karna telapak tangannya yang terluka digenggam erat oleh pria jangkung ini.

"Jaejoongie... ahh... mianhae aku... tidak tau tanganmu terluka." Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Gwenchana Changmin-ah... ada apa?"

"Jae... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal sebelum semuanya terlambat. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun ia semakin panik saat Changmin merangkul kedua pundaknya erat dan mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

 **CUP...**

Kecupan indah nan singkat bertengger dibibir Cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ambigu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Terserah kau anggap ini apa. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau aku Shim Changmin mencintaimu."

 **DEG...**

"Yak! Shim Changmin kemari. Yunho hyung menunggu!" Junsu teriak dan mengacak pinggangnya kesal.

"Ikuti aku Jae." Ujar Changmin menuntun tangan kanan Jaejoong untuk masuk keruang dimana sang master menunggu. Jaejoong menurut saja tanpa mengerti apa sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dirinya sangat bingung ketika ia melihat banyak wanita seksi berdiri menghadap ke beberapa namja yang duduk santai disofa panjang ruang VVIP.

"Masuklah..." Suara berat terdengar dari seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho dan telah membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sangat bingung dengan memperhatikan seluruh penghuni yang memandangnya aneh.

"Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong dan berdiri ditengah-tengah wanita seksi yang menatapnya jijik dan tidak sebanding.

"Wajahmu memang terlihat lebih natural dan cantik jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja ini. Bentuk tubuhmu juga ramping dan ya dadamu terlihat sintal. Kau masuk dalam kriteriaku. Kau Kim Jaejoong." Sontak Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku dan kita akan menikah secepatnya."

"MWOOO!" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mengatakan kalimat itu dengan mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini gila pikir Jaejoong.

"Hyuung!" Changmin juga tak kalah terkejutnya, jika apa yang dikhawatirkannya memang benar-benar terjadi. Orang yang disukainya akan dipinang oleh sepupunya yang sok arogan.

"Wae Changmin-ah... bukannya kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku bebas memilih siapa saja yang menjadi partnerku. Dan apa kau tidak ingat jika aku harus segera menikah. Maka sudah kuputuskan Kim Jaejoonglah yang akan menjadi istriku. Sebagai upahnya Jaejoong akan kuberikan kekayaan dan kemewahan dariku sebagai timbal balik." Ujar Yunho santai.

"Aah... aku tidak mengerti... sebaiknya aku permisi." Jaejoong yang merasa seperti dipermainkan segera keluar dan bergegas kembali mendorong troly cuciannya.

"Jae..." Changmin mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga langkahnya terhenti karna mendengar suara ponsel yang berdering.

 **.**

"Ne Bibi Jang. ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut-takut.

"Joongie... cepat kemari, Moobin kembali demam dan ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis karna kau tidak ada. Cepat kemari Jae. Bibi khawatir."

"Ada apa Jae..." Tanya Changmin yang melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menangis terisak.

"Hiks... Changmin-ssi... Moobin sakit. Aku... hiks... harus segera ke Rumah Sakit aku permisi." Jaejoong langsung berlari bak orang kesetanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Moobin dirawat.

"Changmin-ah..." Ujar Junsu mendekati Changmin. Lalu Changmin menoleh kebelakang menatap Junsu yang sedikit khawatir.

"Anaknya sedang sakit dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan kumohon jangan beritahu hal ini pada Yunho hyung. Bilang saja Jaejoong sudah pulang. Aku akan membujuk Jaejoong supaya mau menerima tawaran Yunho hyung dan aku akan segera mengurus pernikahan Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong secepatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Buat teman-teman readers, kali ini Young mau minta maaf lagi karna gak bisa nepatin janji lagi... huhuuhuu... karna jujur membuat alur ini musti perlahan. Buat scene Yunjae itu ternyata gak segampang dan semudah itu. Entahlah... aku lebih suka semuanya terlihat jelas. Ini ajah word'a nambah jadi 5.000 ternyata masih belum saatnya menampilkan YUNJAE moment, sebenarnya target tiap chapter itu 3.000 word. Mohon maafkan aku yang begini. Aku kudu eotokhe... T.T semoga kalian suka ajah yah... kekeke... Makasih ya buat yang udah Review, Fav & Follow di chap 3.^^**

 **Dan seperti biasa REVIEW & Tinggalkan jejak'a ya di Chap ini... Gumawo^ ^**

 **Yang mau temenan diline bisa aja add aku di rahna_indriani/FB: Na U-Young.**

 **Young mau balas review kalian :**

 **Nabratz : Uaaaa... Akuu mauu mintaa maaf banget sama kamu. Mohon pengertian'a... Jeongmal mianhae Nabratz. Iyeh... diusahakan chapter depan Yunjae. Gak Siwon & Seunghyun hanya nganggap Jae kek temen-sodara. Jadi Jae hanya berkutat dengan Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun.**

 **AprilianyArdeta : Lari? Itu karna dia merasa risih dengan sikap Yunho yang sok kenal. Wkwkwk... Yup ini lanjut.^ ^**

 **Cassienovia92 : Hehe... makasih yah udah seneng.^ ^ Yup ini dah apdet. Kekee...**

 **Azharifaisal666 : Iya Azharifaisal aku bakal makin semangat kalau banyak yg review. Hohoho... Iyah konfliknya ntar ada ajah bermunculan...**

 **Guest : Iya guest ini dah apdet. Makasih karna kamu senang dengan FF ini...^ ^**

 **Nickyun : Iyah Jae pan masih gak kenal ama siapa itu Yunho. Hooh ini dah lanjut^^**

 **Cha Yeoja Hongki : Iyah ini dah apdet cha...^ ^**

 **RereYunjae Pegaxue : Iyah nchun paksa nikah deh. Hehe... kita lihat ajah next chap gimana kelanjutan cerita Nchun dengan Jae yang ternyata belum cere. Sip Rere ini dah lanjut...^^**

 **Jaelous : Molaaa... aku masih belum ada bayangan Ara bakal ikut campur dalam hal ini. Nantikan next chap aja yah...^^**

 **Jema Agassi : Iyah seperti itu... semua perhatian akan tertuju pada Jejung... Iyah masih terikat dengan Nchun. Kita lihat ajah next chap'a gimana kelanjutan Nchun & Jae yang ternyata belom cere.**

 **KimJJ Boo : Iyah udah lanjut...^^ Semua seme yah pasti suka sama Jejung. Hehehe...**

 **Indy : Iyah ini lanjut kok Indy... tapi tergantung yang review juga, hehee... Iya Yunho udah tertarik sama Jae.**

 **D14napink : Udah lanjuut friend... wah kalo apdet 2 chapter kagak bisa, satu persatu dulu. Hehe... iyah inih cintanya bersegi-segi... wkwkwk. Makasih udah suka yah...^^ oya aku ada baca FF mu tapi FFN gak bisa ngomen & login akun beberapa hari maren. Ntar aku tinggalkan jejak yah.**

 **Momo Chan : Yak! Ini haruumm Momo Chan... wkwkwk. Aiguu... haha... iyah diusahakan tetep pairingnya YUNJAE karna mereka pairing utama. Untuk Nchun & Min kita lihat ajah next chap'a kek gimana. Dan untuk Siwon & Seunghyun tenang mereka gak aku kopelin sama Jae kok. Mereka pan udah punya uke masing-masing. Wkwkwk... Hooh semoga dan semoga yah Momo Chan...^ ^**

 **Shipper89 : Iyah berat buat Jae... T..T Siipp ini udah lanjut...^ ^**

 **Misharutherford : Iyah udah lanjut pan...^ ^**

 **-KALSEL, 2015-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Rate : T

Warning : No flame, No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, MPREG, Alur rinci & lambat kek sinetron. Jangan lupa REVIEW'a..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Changmin menatap sendu tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Lalu, namja jangkung itu mengusap pelan wajahnya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Junsu yang menatapnya bingung. Changmin meneguhkan hatinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti ujar changmin dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan hatimu Jae, jika Yunho tidak mencintaimu. Maka akulah yang akan mencintaimu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari anak semata wajang Jaejoong dirawat. Kondisi Moobin memang terlihat membaik, namun Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan kelegaan di hatinya. Pasalnya ia khawatir jika Moobin kembali jatuh sakit akibat dari lingkungan rumah yang kumuh malah akan memicu kondisi penyakit lainnya. Cukup ia merasa frustasi karna bayi tercintanya sakit. Namun, apa mau dikata gajinya saja tidak akan sanggup untuk menyewa rumah yang lebih bagus dan sehat. Hnn... Jaejoong hanya berusaha tegar dan kuat karna ia akan bertahan demi satu-satu harta yang paling berharga yaitu anak semata wayangnya Park Moobin.

Namja cantik itu harus kembali memutar otaknya kembali agar ia dapat mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin untuk mengganti uang bibi Jang yang sudah ia gunakan untuk perawatan Moobin. Dan sekarang Moobin telah diizinkan untuk melakukan rawat jalan, karna kondisi Moobin sudah terlihat sehat dan membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong tersenyum lega melihat Moobinnya kembali sehat dan segar, itu terlihat dari kedua bola mata doenya yang bersih dan bibir yang memerah. Bibir namja cantik itu tidak pernah berhenti mengecup-ngecup seluruh wajah dan bibir Moobin karna saking gemasnya ketika sang anak kembali ceria. Tawa khas cekikikan manja Moobin menambah rasa gemas Jaejoong pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Jae..."

"Ah ahjumma... maaf aku tidak mendengar ahjumma datang. Kami terlalu asyik bercanda. Hehee..." Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Jang ahjumma yang menatapnya teduh.

"Aiish... sudah jangan menggoda Moobin lagi... dia sudah gelisah menagih jatahnya." Jang ahjumma tersenyum sekaligus memasang wajah kesalnya karna melihat bagaimana gesitnya Moobin yang mulai meronta dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada sintal ummanya.

"Ahh... hehe... dia terlihat menggemaskan saat merajuk. Hehe... ne, aku akan menidurkan Moobin dulu. Gumawo ahjumma sudah banyak membantu Joongie."

 **CUP...**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi kiri Jang ahjumma pelan dan Jang ahjumma hanya tersenyum kemudian tangan terjulur membelai surai jaejoong yang sedikit memanjang.

"Jae... Jang ahjussi kan sudah sehat. Jadi, kau tidak usah lagi bekerja di Y Club. Kau bekerja di Coffe & Tea Cafe saja, supaya waktumu tidak terbuang dan kau dapat lebih lama menjaga Moobin. Bagaimana?"

"Jeongmal? Uuhmm... Apakah tidak apa ahjumma, jika Jang ahjussi tidak mampu lagi bekerja biar Joongie saja yang menggantikannya."

"Aniya... Jangan khawatir ahjussi akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sehat sekarang dan tandanya tugasmu untuk menggantikan ahjussi sudah selesai." Jang ahjumma tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti akan tatapan Jang ahjumma ikut tersenyum dan mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju jika Jang ahjussi yang akan kembali lagi bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG CORP.**

Sebuah ruang megah yang dikhususkan untuk seorang yang akan menjadi calon pemegang perusahaan terbesar kini terlihat sedikit frustasi. Jemarinya tidak henti-hentinya mengetuk pinggiran meja kerjanya dan sesekali ia menggertakkan giginya sedikit kesal dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Pertemuan yang tidak pernah ia diduga.

Seorang kekasih yang kini telah menjadi mantannya kembali bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya namun tak berbeda jauh dengan rasa benci yang telah menumpuk. Ia gila jika masih mengharapkan wanita itu tapi ia sudah terlanjur muak akan semua penghianatan yang pernah dilakukannya oleh mantan kekasihnya.

"Kwon Boa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On**

Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum sinis saat Jaejoong menolak keinginannya dan malah berlari meninggalkan ruangan VIP Y Club yang ia pesan. Cih... tidak tahukah Jaejoong jika ia adalah seorang millionare muda yang mampu memenuhi finansial Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu setuju menikah dengannya. Yunho hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya angkuh pada sandaran sofa sambil menyesap rokok mahalnya tanpa memikirkan para yeoja seksi yang terlihat gelisah mematung memandangi Yunho. Geez, mereka harus bersabar jika ingin mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho anak tunggal kesayangan keluarga besara Jung.

Yunho bergerak hendak mengambil asbak rokok yang terbuat dari kaca lalu mematikan rokok itu dengan cara menggesek-gesekkannya pada permukaan asbak. Lalu, mata musangnya menatap tajam pada beberapa yeoja yang masih berusaha tenang menunggu beberapa patah kata yang akan terucap dari bibir tipis Yunho.

"Maaf ladies... kalian pulanglah. Kuucapkan terimakasih karna kalian sudah datang kemari. Dan terimakasih karna kalian telah memberikan tontonan menarik atas keseksian tubuh kalian yang sama sekali tidak mampu membuat Jung junior ereksi."

"Mwo! Yak! Jung Yunhooo!" Teriak para yeoja kesal hingga caci maki yang terus mereka tahan keluar dan meledak-ledak memaki sikap Yunho yang seenak jidat. Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya sinis dan hendak berlalu pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar cacian dari mulut para wanita yang protes akan bad atitutednya. Yunho lantas membalikkan badannya dan melemparkan selembar cek kosong ke atas meja yang dipenuhi minuman beralkohol.

"Itu cek kosong yang sudah aku tanda tangani. Silahkan kalian tulis nominal uang yang kalian rasa pas untuk mengganti kerugian kalian yang sudah datang kemari." Yunho kembali berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang sedikit mendongak keatas dan berjalan bak raja yang berkuasa.

'Heh... dasar wanita penjilat...' Ujarnya dalam hati, kemudian ia menghampiri Junsu dan Changmin yang terlihat serius mengobrol.

"Kim Junsu! Kemana Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ah... dia sudah pulang hyung."

"Geez... kalian tolong urusi dia. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Junsu dan Changmin hanya bisa menggangguk patuh dan mengikuti Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil terlihat kebingungan, pasalnya ia baru saja tiba ditempatnya bekerja dan ia terus bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya apa yang baru saja terjadi di Y Club. Club terlihat begitu ramai namun diiringi dengan aura mencenkam sehingga ia pun ikut mengendikan bahunya entah bingung atau merasa ada ketakutan akan sesuatu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya mencoba mencari temannya yang bekerja disitu dan pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa body guard berubuh kekar, tinggi dan berjas rapi terlihat sedang melindungi seseorang. Ia yakin orang yang dilindungi itu adalah pejabat.

Namun, sayang perkiraannya salah besar. Bukanlah seorang pejabat yang berada dibelakang barisan body guard, melainkan seseorang yang ditakutinya, seseorang yang selalu ia hindari untuk bertatap mata.

"Jung... Jung... Yunho..." Ujar Boa ketakutan, hingga debaran jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat diringi dengan memucatnya bibirnya tatkala sosok itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dengan paniknya Boa langsung membalikkan badannya hendak keluar, namun karna kecerobohannya ia malah menabrak seorang pramu saji yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya hingga mengakibatkan gaun seksi super pendeknya basah dan kotor.

 **PRANG...**

Suara gelas dan nampan terjatuh hingga mengundang perhatian Yunho untuk mencari dimana arah suara tersebut.

 **DEG...**

Langkah Yunho terhenti kala ia terkejut melihat sang mantan kekasih ada ditempat seperti ini dengan menggunakan gaun seksi. Wanita itu terlihat ceroboh dan panik saat mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang hingga membuat Yunho kembali menyeringai meremehkan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Kwon Boa-ssi..."

 **DEG...**

Boa memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka seorang Jung Yunho akan menginjakkan kakinya di Y Club tempatnya bekerja. Dengan menguatkan hatinya Boa membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah kecil Yunho.

"Yunnie-ah..."

Ck... Yunho tertawa meremehkan, ia merasa sensitif dan tidak suka jika orang yang sudah menipunya masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu? Menjijikan...

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa uangku tidak cukup untuk memenuhi keserakahanm eoh? Bagaimana, apa kau sudah bahagia bersama kekasih mu Kwon Boa-ssi?"

"Yun..." Boa langsung menggenggam lengan kiri Yunho dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Yunnie... maafkan aku... saat itu, akh... aku... aku dibutakan oleh cinta."

"Cinta kau bilang? Berarti kau memilih pria itu daripada aku. Heh... bukan hanya buta karna cinta, kau juga dibutakan oleh keserakahanmu." Yunho segera menepis lengan yang dipegang erat oleh Boa.

"Ibuku juga sedang sakit saat itu, ia terlibat hutang makanya aku pergi mengambil uangmu. Kumohon... maafkan aku... Maafkan aku Yunho." Air mata Boa kini mulai mengalir deras karna ia merasa ketakutan sekaligus menyesal.

Yunho hanya mendengus kecewa sekaligus kesal dan berusaha menahan emosinya mengingat ia masih di Y Club yang dipenuhi banyak pengunjung. Junsu yang melihat tidak suka pada Boa, langsung berjalan mendekati Yunho dan membisikkan seseuatu ditelinga kanan Yunho. Yunho menyimak apa yang baru saja dibisikkan oleh Junsu lantas membuat Seorang Jung Yunho mengerang marah.

 **GREP...**

Yunho menarik lengan kiri Boa dengan sedikit keras. "Kau! Sangat menjijikan. Kau lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan hewan. Padahal aku baru saja memaafkanmu karna telah mengambil uangku. Namun aku tidak akan mentolerir jika ada seseorang yang akan menjadi istriku terluka akibat ulahmu dan rekanmu."

"Mwo! Apa maksudmu Yun! Istri? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau biacarakan!"

"Kim Jaejoong. Dia akan menjadi calon istriku. Jika sekali lagi kudengar kau menyakitinya maka aku akan melaporkan kepolisi. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, adikmu Kwon Sojin sedang menjadi buronan pihak kepolisian karna kasus penggelapan uang. Berhati-hatilah." Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Boa dan berjalan meninggalkan Boa yang mematung terkejut sekaligus ketakutan.

"Boa-ssi... kau beruntung Yunho-ssi melepaskanmu kali ini." Junsu menyeringai setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu dikuping Boa dan berlalu meninggalkan Boa yang terdiam mematung. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mungil Boa jatuh lemas saat mendengar ancaman dari Yunho. Iapun menangis histeris sambil menjabak surai panjangnya yang terlihat berantakan. Ia terkejut ternyata adiknya menjadi buronan atas penggelapan uang, sekali lagi ia mengutuk sikap serakah dirinya dan adiknya yang gila akan harta.

 **Flashback Off.**

Yunho menyadarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi mewahnya dan merogoh sakunya untuk mendial Changmin untuk meminta bantuan lagi.

"Changmin-ah... jika kau tidak sibuk tolong kau temui aku di ruangan sekarang."

"..."

 **PIP...**

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan memperbaiki jasnya yang sedikit berantakan sembari menunggu Changmin tiba diruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sesaat setelah Yunho menghubunginya. Ia berdoa semoga apa yang diharapkannya ani yang direncanakannya berhasil secara perlahan. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyerahkan orang yang ia cintai pada orang lain karna ia seorang Shim Changmin. Ia memiliki cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong agar jatuh kepelukannya secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria jangkung nan tampan Shim Changmin kini duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang menatapnya serius.

"Changmin-ah... aku memanggilmu kesini hanya untuk memastikan saja. Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kim Jaejoong? Masih terlintas dibenakku jika kau ingin mencium namja itu saat kita berada di mini market beberapa waktu lalu?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Ah... aniya... aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jaejoongie saat di Amerika, ah... aniya... maksudku saat kepulanganku dari Amerika. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat di bandara waktu itu." Changmin berusaha menutup status Jaejoong yang sebenarnya dengan sedikit memanipulasi cerita.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil menaikan alis kanannya menuntut sesuatu.

"Kami hanya berteman hyung. Aku ingin menciumnya karna aku benar-benar merindukannya karna dia adalah teman yang baik."

"Hnn... baguslah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang lain. Karna ia mungkin saja akan meninggalkanku seperti Boa dulu."

Changmin lantas mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, shit... batinnya. Jujur Changmin ingin sekali membantu Yunho memiliki pasangan hidup dan merasakan bagaimana indahnya memiliki kekasih hingga akhir hayat. Namun, pilihan Yunho sungguh tidak tepat, orang yang dipilih Yunho adalah Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sudah membuatnya terperangkap akan keindahan ragawi dan sikap dewasa ibu satu anak ini. Akhh... Shiit!

"Karna kau temannya, aku ingin kau membujuknya untuk menerima tawaranku. Aku menikahinya hanya sementara saja sampai semua aset dan perusahaan Appa beralih tangan padaku. Aku hanya butuh satu hingga dua tahun untuk mendapatkan warisan Appa. Setelah mendapatkannya aku akan membuangnya."

Changmin tercengang mendengar penuturan Yunho yang terlihat santai dan angkuh. Bodoh! Dia bilang mau membuang Jaejoong.

'Jika kau yang akan membuangnya maka aku yang akan memungutnya. Kau bodoh Hyung...' Changmin tersenyum dan bersorak senang didalam hati.

"Hyung... bagaimana dengan Jung ahjumma?"

"Umma? Ia tentu saja akan percaya. Umma akan mendukungku jika menyangkut hal pernikahan. Jadi, lakukanlah apa yang perintahkan adikku tersayang" Ujar Yunho sambil menepuk pipi Changmin sedikit menyeringai evil.

"Arraseo... aku akan mencari keberadaan Jaejoongie, lalu aku akan membujuknya seperti yang diperintahkan Hyung. Aku pamit dulu, Hyung" Changmin bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Namun, langkah kaki Changmin terhenti saat mendegar Yunho kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gumawo Changmin-ah..." Setelah mendengar itu, Changmin benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y CLUB**

Changmin terlihat berjalan mondar mandir di gedung Y Club setelah sekian lama ia menunggu Jaejoong tanpa mau masuk ke club itu untuk menanyakan apakah Jaejoong masih bekerja didalam.

"Changmin-ssi..." Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya lantas Changminpun membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian membungkuk sopan pada seniornya saat di Universitas dulu.

"Seunghyun Hyung... aku sedang mencari Jaejoong apakah ia bekerja hari ini?"

"Ah... aku baru saja dari rumahnya untuk menjenguk Moobin, dan... sekarang Jaejoong tidak lagi bekerja disini. Ia sudah digantikan dengan oranglain."

"Ke... Kenapa bisa begitu hyung? Mengapa Jaejoong berhenti?"

"Sebenarnya ia bekerja disini hanya untuk menggantikan pamannya yang sedang sakit. Namun kini pamannya sudah sehat dan sudah kembali bekerja. Lantas Jaejoong berhenti. Namun Jaejoong masih bekerja sebagai chef di Coffe & Tea cafe."

"Hyung... bisakah kau memberitahukan alamat tempat tinggal Jaejoong? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya?"

"Hal penting? Hmm... Aku mendengar jika Yunho-ssi ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya? Ah... aku harap Yunho bisa memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik. Karna aku sedikit prihatin dengan kondisi Jaejoong dan anaknya."

"Ne... aku mengerti hyung."

Siwon mengambil sebuah note berwarna kuning dan menuliskan alamat Jaejoong lalu memberikannya pada Changmin. Setelah mendapatkan alamat Jaejoong, dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya lalu menuju ke kediaman Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Changmin POV**

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Siwon hyung, segera ku pacu kecepatan mobilku untuk segera menemui Jaejoong. Ah... aku merasa bahagia karna bisa bertemu dengan Joongieku lagi. Wajah cantik dan lembut itu selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku. Ya Tuhan... Betapa sempurnanya hidupku jika aku yang bersanding dengannya bukan Jaejoong dengan si brengsek Yunho.

 **20 Menit Kemudian**

Ah... tunggu apakah Siwon hyung memberikan alamat yang salah. Ini bukanlah apartemen, melainkan perumahan kumuh. Astaga Tuhan... Lingkungan disini benar-benar buruk, perumahan kumuh ini juga berdekatan dengan pembuangan sampah. Ah shit... aku tidak tahan, bau sekali. Aku bisa mati... uugh...

Segera ku tutup kembali kaca mobilku dan mengencangkan volume acc mobil sambil terus melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang sembari mencari rumah yang dimaksudkan Seunghyun hyung. Rumah kecil dengan sedikit reot.

 **DEG...**

Tidak salah eoh? Apa Jaejoong tinggal dirumah yang kumuh ini? Ah... Shit. Kau membohongiku Kim Jaejoong! Aku harus memastikannya jika itu benar.

Aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju rumah itu lalu mengetuk pintu rumah bercat coklat kusam dan yang sedikit keropos dengan sedikit tergesa.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

 **Changmin POV End**

Tak lama setelah Changmin mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong yang baru saja menidurkan Moobin segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang di sore hari begini.

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terdiam mematung setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Wajah memucat saat matanya beratatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Changmin penuh selidik.

"Changmin-ssi..."

"Annyeong Jaejoongie... bagaimana kabarmu dan Moobin?" Tanya Changmin sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMERIKA SERIKAT**

Park Yoochun terlihat jengah dengan permintaan istrinya yang sangat menuntut. Ia sangat paham jika wanita hamil akan mengidam makanan. Tapi berbeda dengan yeoja cantik bernama Go Ahra yang malah meminta dirinya dibelikan perhiasan mewah dan gaun yang mahal. Ia terlalu malas berdebat dengan Ahra yang kini mengandung darah dagingnya yang berusia hampir 3 bulan. Jika bukan karena peristiwa itu, ia pasti masih hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong dan Moobin.

"Yoochuniee... yeobo...! Yak, kau tuli eoh?" Yoochun terkejut dari lamunannya saat Ahra datang dan menyeretnya ke kasir.

"Kartu kreditmu sayang..."

"Mwo! Kau menyuruhku membayar sebanyak ini? Ya Tuhan... tolong belilah seperlunya saja Ahra-ah..."

"Aku memerlukannya... aku harus tampil cantik saat acara pernikahan Nicole. Ayolah... chagi... uhmm..." Yoochun menggeram tertahan melihat sikap maniak Ahra yang hobby menghabiskan uangnya. Jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan Ahra, sudah dipastikan ia akan terkena omelan Mr. Park sang ayah.

"Jika bukan karena kau hamil, aku tidak akan menuruti kehendakmu." Ujar Yoochun sambil memberikan kredit cardnya pada kasir.

"Kyaa... gumawo sayang." Ahra kegirangan saat ia kembali mendapatkan gaun indah nan mewah yang sesuai untuk ibu hamil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Park**

Setelah membersihkan diri, namja tampan Park Yoochun segera memasang pakaian tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan Ahra yang terlihat sibuk dengan gaun yang akan ia gunakan di acara pernikahan sahabatnya Nicole hari minggu depan. Yeoja cantik itu bercermin, sembari memutar-mutar tubuhnya walau pun perutnya terlihat membuncit. Namun tetap sexy, ujar Ahra menilai sosoknya didepan kaca.

"Sayang... apa kau suka gaunku? Cantik bukan?" Tanya Ahra saat menyadari Yoochun memperhatikannya sejenak. Namun Yoochun tetap tidak tertarik dan memutar matanya bosan.

"Yoochun-ah... tidakkah kau bisa menghargai orang saat berbicara?" Ahra mulai kesal karna Yoochun selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Bagus..."

"Jinjaaa?" Ahra senang mendapat pujian yang diucapkan dari bibir suaminya. Ah... dipuji memang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika suami sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam." Ujar Yoochun ketus dan langsung merebahkan tubuh pada ranjang big sizenya.

 **Yoochun POV**

Muak... Melihat Ahra bahagia diatas penderitaan istriku Jaejoong. Aku sangat membencinya. Jika saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, maka aku masih tetap bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum teduh menatapku. Ya Tuhan... bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku Moobin. Sungguh aku seperti dibawah kendali kedua orangtuaku yang menginginkan pernikahan busuk ini. Bukannya aku bahagia, aku tersiksa Ya Tuhan. Batinku pun terasa begitu pedih karna harus berpisah dengan kedua malaikatku. Aku berharap Tuhan masih berpihak padaku. Berikan aku kesempatan...

 **Yoochun POV END**

Yoochun terbangun saat dirinya merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya jengah karna yang memeluknya saat ini bukanlah Jaejoong lagi melainkan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia cintai. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah kesadaran terkumpul, Yoochun segera melepaskan pelukan Ahra dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai dasar. Sebelum menyalakan layar mini teaternya Yoochun memilah video apa yang akan ia tonton malam ini. Namun pilihannya kembali jatuh pada sebuah piringan dvd yang berharga, sebuah dvd yang sengaja ia buat sebagai kenang-kenangan akan kebersamaannya dirinya dan istri cantiknya Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan seksama Yoochun memperhatikan setiap potongan-potongan adegan dimana Jaejoong berbaring lemah dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh, tersenyum teduh menatap sebuah kamera yang sengaja disorot pada sang istri tercinta. Tak lama seorang suster memberikan sebuah buntalan kecil pada Jaejoong yang disamambutnya dengan tangisan bahagia.

"Joongie... jangan menangis chagiyaa... kau adalah istri terhebat..."

"Kau juga ayah yang luarbiasa, sayang... aku sangat bahagia yeobo..." Jaejoong terus menitikkan air matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia karna yang berada dalam pelukkannya saat ini adalah sang buah hati Park Moobin.

"Oeek... oeekk..."

"Ommo... anak kita menangis... Uri Park Moobin... jangan menangis... Appa disini... say hai pada kamera chagi..." Yoochun mendekatkan kameranya pada wajah Moobin.

"Hai... annyeonghseyo... Park Moobin imnidaaa..." Jaejoong mengarahkan tubuh Moobin mendekati arah kamera dan menirukan suara anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Oeekkk... oeekk..."

"Ya! Cepat kau susui anakmu Jae... dia berisik sekali..." Mrs. Park yang baru saja tiba diruang inap Jaejoong terlihat sedikit tidak suka mendengar tangisan kencang Moobin.

Yoochun yang menonton pada layar mini teater itu hanya mendengus kecil mengingat ibunya tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran Moobin.

"Ne, umma..." Jaejoong mulai membukakan satu persatu kancing baju pasien miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan dada sintalnya yang membengkak untuk diarahkan pada mulut kecil bayinya. Si kecil Moobin menyambut niple Jaejoong dengan antusias, ia menghisap cairan asi pada dada Jaejoong dengan sedikit rakus dan tergesa-gesa.

"Jae... dia lapar... wah... anak appa rakus sekali eoh?" Ujar Yoochun mendekatkan kamera kearah dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkikik melihat bagaimana rakusnya Moobin menghisap cairan yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya.

"Yak! Kau pervert! Jangan dadaku yang kau rekan yeobo tapi anak kita... hihi..." Jaejoong terkikik saat suaminya mulai berulah sedikit usil dengan mengarahkan kameranya pada dada Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih membesar saat hamil maupun setelah melahirkan Moobin.

"Hahaha... dadamu sangat menggoda, Joongie... Aku juga ingin menghisapnya jika uri Moobin sudah tertidur lelap."

 **Sret...**

"Yak umma... mengapa menjewer kupingku eoh?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyusu pada Jaejoong. Itu milik Moobin. Dasar anak mesum..." Ujar Mrs. Park melepaskan jewerannya pada kuping kanan Yoochun.

"Umma... kasihan Yoochun... dia kesakitan... sini sayang aku usap kupingmu." Kamera Yoochun semakin tidak karuan arah fokusnya saat namja tampan yang kini telah menjadi ayah mengarahkan kupingnya pada Jaejoong minta di usap.

Yoochun menangis terisak melihat scene dimana ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Menyaksikan kehadiran sang malaikat mungil di dunia adalah mukjijat yang luarbiasa dihidupnya.

Sialan... kehidupannya kini semakin berantakan. Rumah tangganya yang agung hancur hingga ia tak bisa lagi merasakan bangganya menjadi sebagai suami yang baik bagi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah... aku pasti akan menjemputmu kembali. Apapun caranya aku akan membawamu kembali kepelukannku. Aku bersumpah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cofe & Tea Cafe**

 **Jaejoong POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran oranglain. Mengapa mereka menganggap harta adalah raja. Mengapa semua orang begitu mudah menjalankan perannya hanya untuk harta. Harta, kekayaan dan jabatan. Heh... apalah arti itu semua jika mereka menjalani hidup tanpa cinta. Benar-benar rakus... dan lagi yeoja brengsek itu telah menggeser posisiku hanya untuk harta dan kekayaan dengan cara yang licik. Benar-benar wanita ular.

 **Flash Back ON**

Sesampainya Jaejoong di Bandara Amerika serikat, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sosok wanita cantik yang berdiri angkuh menatapnya.

"Hai... lama tidak berjumpaa... nyonya Kim yang terhormat. Bagaimana kabar anda heuum?"

"Ahra-ssi... sedang apa kau disini." Ahra hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Aku? Ah... tentu saja aku ingin mengucapkan selamat perpisahan untuk kita berdua. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat berpisah dengan mantan suamimu Park Yoochun." Ahra semakin menyeringai puas melihat musuhnya yang lemah seperti saat ini.

"Well, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku padamu karna telah mundur menjadi Nyonya Park. Ah, Tidak tahukah kau Jae... aku sangat bahagia mendengar Mrs. Park yang memberitahu ku barusan. Karna Mrs. Park menginginkan aku menjadi menantunya. Bukan Kau namja yang menjijikan!"

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Ahra. Jaejoong benar-benar tersinggung dan marah mendengar ucapan Ahra yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Cih... kau berani menampar wanita eoh? Tidak apa... ini tidak seberapa dengan kesakitan yang kau alami. Karna setelah kau pergi jauh dari kehidupan Yoochun, aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkannya terlebih hartanya aku akan menguasainya."

"Kau licik Ahra..."

"Benar. Aku adalah orang yang licik. Selamat tinggal Kim Jaejoong. Dan ingat... jangan pernah kembali. Byeee..." Ahra melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat marah padanya. Jika ia ingat ini bukan tempat umum. Ia berjanji akan merobek mulut Ahra dengan bringas. Heh... benar dugaannya selama ini, Ahra mengambil hati Mrs. Park agar ia dapat mewujudkan misinya menjadi Nyonya Park menggeser posisi sebagai istri Yoochun. Tapi Jaejoong sudah tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Yoochun, semakin lama ia bertahan maka semakin banyak luka yang ditorehkan dihatinya. Ia tidak sanggup. Kim Jaejoong menyerah.

 **Flashback END**

 **Drtt... Drrt...**

Lamunanku teralihkan saat merasakan sebuah getaran ponsel yang berasal dari saku celanaku. Lalu aku membuka kunci pada layar ponsel dan terkejut saat membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan seseorang untukku.

 **From : 021xxxx**

Jae... kau bersiap-siaplah, karna Jung Yunho sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kau bekerja. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya sekuat apapun kau menolak Yunho. dia akan tetap memaksamu menjadi istrinya. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, tolong kau segera hubungiku. Aku mencintaimu.

-Shim Changmin-

 **DEG...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Maaf Young lama update... karna lagi sibuk skripsi & lagi kena musibah **

**Aku lagi susah buat ngetik FF, lama gak buat ide berantakan. Maaf juga kalo ada typo ato ada samting yang gak mengenakan. Cerita ini emang dibuat dengan alur seperti ini jika sesuai dengan yang aku rencanakan. Jadi harap sabar ya... Kalo ada kesalahan FF ini akan aku revisi. Kritik, saran, dukungan silahkan kalian tulis dalam bentuk Review. Ada 1 FF yunjae yang baru aku buat judulnya 'My Replacement Wife' tapi belum siap dipublish. Hehee...**

 **Sekali lagi Gumawo Readers...**

 **Big Thanks Readers: *Maaf belum bisa bales review'a... next chap aku respon review kalian...^^**

 **Shipper89; Yurashi13; ChaaChulie247; Meirah; Misharutherford; NicKyun; Azharifaisal666; RereYunjae Pegaxue; AprilianyArdeta; Guest; Jaelous; BebbieKyu; Tania Sagita yunjae shipper forever; Indy; Guest; Hsandra; Dewi15; Guest; Guest; Joooongggg; TaniaYJSforever; Laraswati63; Airi1491.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A GOOD MARRIAGE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Rate : T-M

Warning : No bash, No War, YAOI (MATURE), Typo, NC = Underage Not

Allow, Breastfeeding, MPREG, alur kecepatan /?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Jaejoong mengenggam ponselnya erat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Changmin. Ia bingung, aah... Ya Tuhan... Changmin mencintainya. Sedangkan Yunho kini berada dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutan akan hal yang ia anggap itu sangatlah tiba-tiba.

Pria cantik itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya cemas. Namun ia berusaha tenang dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur sebagai chef di tempat kerjannya milik Choi Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tampan bertubuh kekar itu kini berada di depan Coffe & Tea cafe milik Siwon. Bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk suatu seringaian sinis kala melihat cafe yang ia anggap biasa saja namun memiliki makanan yang lezat didalamnya. Ia tau siapa chef yang memasak makanan lezat itu. Pria cantik yang menjadi incarannya.

Tanpa melepas kaca mata hitamnya Yunho masuk kedalam cafe itu dengan sedikit angkuh.

Siwon yang sibuk melayani pelanggan, seketika terkejut akan kedatangan Yunho yang berdiri didepan meja kasir. Pria berlesung pipit itu berjalan santai menemui Yunho yang berdiri membelakangi Siwon.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu? Kami memiliki menu yang variatif dan dijamin lezat, menu tersebut dibuat khusus oleh chef andalan kami."

Setelah mendengar suara Siwon yang ada dibelakangnya, Yunho segera berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Aku memesan Kim Jaejoong hari ini. Apa dia ada?"

Siwon terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho. Memesan Jaejoong? Apa-apaan ini?

"Maaf tuan tidak ada menu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jika anda mencari Kim Jaejoong, ia sedang sibuk bekerja saat ini. Apabila anda ingin menunggunya silahkan anda duduk terlebih dahulu. Saya akan memanggilnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai." Ujar Siwon mencoba bersikap ramah dan tenang.

 **SRET...**

Yunho menarik kerah kemeja putih milik Siwon hingga terangkat keatas. Membuat namja berlesung pipit itu sedikit berjinjit.

"Bawa dia kemari atau kubuat cafe milik mu sepi pengunjung."

"Akh... tolong.. ugh lepas tuan... kau membuatku tercekik." Dengan malas Yunho melepaskan kerah kemeja Siwon dan menunggu Siwon mengambil nafasnya.

"Baik... kau tunggu disini. Tapi ingat, seberapa kuatnya pengaruhmu sebagai pria terkaya aku tidak takut. Jangan kau sakiti Jaejoongku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Siwon segera bergegas meninggalkan Yunho yang menggeram tidak suka.

"Ck... Jaejoongmu kau bilang. Shit!"

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon masuk kedalam dapur Cafenya, dan mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang fokus terhadap makanan yang akan dihidangkannya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Siwon berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong kini sedang menata desert.

"Jaejoongie... ada seseorang sedang mencarimu. Temui dia."

"Huh? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil meletakkan strawberry pada dua buah pancake.

"Jung Yunho."

 **DEG...**

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong menegang kala ia mendengar nama Jung Yunho yang disebutkan oleh Siwon. Bibirnya tiba-tiba memucat dan tangannya mulai dingin.

Melihat akan hal itu, Siwon langsung mengusap pelan bahu kiri Jaejoong untuk berhenti dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, jika pria itu berbuat jahat padamu aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya." Jaejoong menghela nafas kecil dan menundukan wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap wajah Siwon. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Siwon yang ada dipundaknya.

"Jja aku akan menemuinya. Tolong kau lanjutkan pekerjaanku hyung."

Siwon hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap khawatir tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh. Ia mencemaskan nasib Jaejoong jika ia akan berada ditangan yang salah. Ia tidak ingin kehidupan Jaejoong sepahit saat bersama Park Yoochun. Ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong dan juga Moobin yang masih sangat membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatian ekstra.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang sedang duduk diantara banyaknya pengunjung. Ia lirikkan mata bulatnya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan kemudian berhenti saat ia menemukan seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahal, duduk disudut ruangan paling belakang sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, angkuh.

Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang memperhatikannya lekat hingga akhirnya Jaejoong berdiri disamping Yunho yang masih menatap lurus tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Aku memesan dirimu untuk hari ini. Kau harus ikut denganku. Tidak ada bantahan. Tidak ada penolakkan."

"Maaf tuan, pekerjaanku banyak saat ini. Saya tidak bisa. Permisi." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya hendak menjauhi Yunho. Namun baru beberapa langkah tangan Jaejoong ditahan oleh Yunho cukup keras hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Sudah ku katakan tidak ada penolakan ataupun bantahan. Turuti aku. Aku memerintah." Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya hendak menatap wajah Yunho. Saat kedua matanya bertemu pandang, Jaejoong merasakan aura mengintimidasi dari tatapan tajam Yunho hingga membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Lepaskan tanganku tuan. Tidak enak diliat pengunjung." Ujar Jaejoong mencoba bersikap tenang sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata lagi, Yunho dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dan menuju mobil pribadi Yunho yang terparikir aman didepan cafe.

"Masuklah." Perintah Yunho saat ia sudah membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong disebelah kursi kemudi. Dengan malas akhirnya Jaejoong masuk dan duduk disebelah Yunho yang sedang memasang seatbeltnya. Kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Tuan ada perlu apa mencariku?" Tanya Jaejoong membuka suara. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia peroleh karna Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, kini tibalah Yunho dan Jaejoong di sebuah mansion megah yang sulit untuk Jaejoong ungkapkan. Ia begitu takjub, Mansion yang begitu mewah dengan halaman luas dihiasi beberapa bunga. Benar-benar cantik.

"Ehem." Kekaguman Jaejoong terhenti kala ia mendengar suara deheman yang berasal dari sebelahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau turunlah."

"Baik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada setiap sisi bangunan kokoh dihadapannya. Sampai ia merasakan keterkejutan kecil kala sebuah tangan menyelip dipinggannya.

"Bersikap seperti biasa dan turuti aku." Ujar Yunho kembali memerintah, lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong berjalan memasuki Mansion itu.

Jaejoong merasa risih dengan tangan besar Yunho yang bertengger dipinggangnya. Sesekali ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya namun Yunho malah mencengkram kuat pinggang Jaejoong hingga membuatnya sedikit meringis dan memilih untuk mengalah.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya, tengah berdiri pada anak tangga terakhir.

"Eomma... bagaimana kabar eomma? Maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu karena kesibukkanku diperusahaan."

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan mendekat menuju Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri. Wajahnya berubah sinis kala ia menangkap lengan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong posesif.

Sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada Mrs. Jung akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Siapa orang ini?"

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia calon istriku. Calon menantu Eomma." Kata Yunho cukup serius namun terlihat santai.

"Apa?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang seenak jidatnya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan siku kanannya meminta penjelasan dari Yunho. Namun sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi.

"Mengapa kau memilih orang ini? Sepertinya dia bukan dari kalangan yang berada."

"Bukankah Eomma pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku berhak menikahi siapapun yang aku inginkan untuk menjadi istri. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada dirinya seorang pria."

"Mwo? Pria? Ck... seleramu Jung." Mrs. Jung berdecih tidak suka mendengar ucapan Yunho. Lalu, masih dengan wajah angkuhnya wanita paruh baya itu menatap-meneliti penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian ia mendekati Jaejoong yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

 **GREP...**

"Selamat datang dikeluarga besar Jung. Calon menantuku."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong membeku, jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti saat Mrs. Jung malah memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Pria cantik itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa wanita yang ia anggap angkuh dan mengerikan malah memeluknya dengan hangat.

Kemudian Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong cukup intens. Sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah wanita yang mengusap-usap pundaknya sayang.

"Kau sangat cantik dan cocok untuk Yunho-ku. Aku menyukaimu nak." Ujar Mrs. Jung tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ah... bagaimana jika aku membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan memasak." Kata Mrs. Jung sambil menatap Yunho yang siap mengeluarkan bantahannya.

"Tidak Eomma. Eomma tidak bisa memasak. Aku khawatir jika kau akan meracuniku lagi."

"Yak! Jung Yunho jangan kau berbicara seperti itu didepan calon menantuku. Aku bisa memasak kok." Mrs. Jung membela diri.

"Tapi – " ucapan Yunho terpotong saat mendengar Jaejoong membukakan suaranya.

"Nyonya, biarkan saya saja yang memasak. Anda beristirahatlah." Mrs. Jung tersenyum teduh melihat sikap Jaejoong yang perhatian padanya.

"Baik. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke dapur. Jika kau perlu sesuatu katakanlah padaku karna chef kami sedang beristirahat." Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda paham dan berjalan mengikuti Mrs. Jung. Namun sebelum mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu, Jaejoong berbalik menatap nyalang pada Yunho yang masih pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu Jung." Yunho hanya menyeringai cuek lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkutat cukup lama, Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Steak daging, omelet dan juice jeruk sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi keningnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya disamping kirirnya dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang berdiri tak jauh beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Yunho yang mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Lalu, diambilnya selembar tissu dan menyeka keringat Jaejoong lembut.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong menepis usapan wajah yang dilakukan oleh pria tampan yang ada di depannya. "Apa mau anda tuan muda Jung?"

"Yang aku mau..." Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Jaejoong. "Kita menikah kontrak. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah bekerja. Segala fasilitas dan uang ada ditanganmu. Cukup bersandiwara dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya."

Jaejoong segera mendorong dada Yunho kuat saat Yunho berusaha berbuat lebih padanya. Yunho yang tadinya hendak melumat telinga Jaejoong, gagal karena dengan cepat Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

"Maaf tuan aku tidak bisa..." Jaejoong bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Mrs. Jung yang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan lagi. Ia tidak ingin melakukan permainan bodoh yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada kepala ranjang. Sejujurnya ia ingin kembali bekerja membantu Siwon. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk pulang. Saat hendak menutup kedua matanya, Jaejoong kembali kesal saat ponselnya berdering. Dilihatnya nomor asing yang tertera dilayar ponsel membuat Jaejoong malas untuk menerima sambungan telepon itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Jaejoong kembali berdering. Mau tak mau Jaejoong mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Halo..."

"Kau dimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." Ujar Jaejoong ketus.

"Tentu saja ini akan menjadi urusanku. Kau akan menikah denganku."

"Aku tidak mengenal anda Tuan Jung begitu pula sebaliknya. Jangan memaksaku. Dan hentikan ini semua."

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan ini semua sebelum keinginanku tercapai. Temui aku dihalaman Jung Corp. sore ini."

"Bermimpi saja... aku tidak kan pernah mau kesana." Kata Jaejoong final dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kemudian ponsel Jaejoong kembali berdering, pria cantik itu kembali berdecak sebal menerima sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Kau sudah gila eoh? Berhenti menggangguku!" Maki Jaejoong.

"Hey Jae... ini aku Sim Changmin."

"Huh? Changmin-ssi? Maaf aku tidak tau jika itu kau."

"Kau memaki siapa eoh? ck... yasudah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Bawa si kecil Moobin. Kita makan bersama."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong seperti teringat akan sesuatu yang ia lupakan seharian ini. Anaknya. Astaga ia sudah berada dirumah mengapa ia tidak mengambil anaknya dirumah bibi Jang.

"Hallo Jae, kau masih disana?" Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya Jaejoong kembali menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Changmin-ssi, maaf aku harus menjemput anakku ditempat bibi Jang. Dan aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa makan malam bersamamu malam ini."

"Uhm... baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi Jae." Changmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mendesah berat. Ia bukan tipe pria yang suka memaksa, namun jika menyangkut dengan perasaanya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan makan malam dengan suasana hangat bersama Jaejoong dan Moobin.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aishh..." Changmin mengusak rambutnya kasar dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Jaejoong bergegas menuju kediaman bibi Jang untuk menjemput Moobin.

"Bibi Jang..." Jaejoong menyapa bibi Jang yang sedang melipat pakaian ditengah rumah sederhananya.

"Jaejoongie, tumben sekali kau pulang cepat. Jika kau mencari Moobin ia sedang bermain dengan paman Jang dikamar." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar dimana Moobin sering tidur didalam kamar itu.

"Hahaha... jangan memakan bebek karet mu sayang. Tidak boleh..." Ujar paman Jang menyingkirkan bebek karet yang Moobin gigit. Merasa kegiatan mengigitnya terganggu, isakan kecil Moobin mulai terdengar. Mulut kecilnya mengerucut hendak mengeluarkan tangis.

"Hiks... hueee..." Moobin menangis nyaring dengan mengehentakkan kaki tangannya marah.

Mendengar suara teriakan Moobin membuat Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar, segera mengangkat tubuh Moobin untuk segera menenangkannya.

"Aiguu... anak eomma... jangan menangis sayang." Jaejoong menimang-nimang tubuh Moobin sambil mengusap punggung kecilnya sayang.

"Bukan salahku..." Ujar paman Jang membela diri. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli kemudian menangguk.

"Tidak apa paman. Aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah menemani Moobin hari ini."

"Tidak masalah nak." Ujar paman Jang tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Moobin.

Kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan mencari bibi Jang. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki ia kembali dikejutkan dengan suara yang sangat familiar. Suara Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong panik, lalu ia segera masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Hingga Paman Jang bingung dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong.

"Paman, tolong beritahu Bibi Jang jika aku tidak lagi tinggal disini. Aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Kumohon." Paman Jang mengangguk paham kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sedang berbicara dengan Yunho.

"Anda mencari siapa tuan?" Tanya paman Jang.

"Aku sedang mencari Kim Jaejoong. Aku mendapatkan informasi jika ia tinggal disekitar sini. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

Bibi Jang dan suaminya saling bertatap muka lalu paman Jang kembali membuka suaranya.

"Nama Kim Jaejoong banyak dikomplek ini. Jika kau ingin mencarinya mungkin orang itu ada di gang sebelah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Yunho segera memasuki mobil mewahnya dan menjauhi kediaman paman Jang.

"Bibi... apakah dia sudah pergi?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia memberanikan diri keluar menghampiri Bibi Jang yang mendekat juga kearahnya.

"Jae... mengapa pengusaha kaya itu mencarimu? Apa kau ada berbuat salah padanya?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

"Tidak bi. Hanya saja orang itu, uhmm memaksa aku untuk menikah kontrak." Kata Jaejoong pelan sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Apakah kau menerimanya?"

Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menolaknya bi. Walau dia akan membayarku dengan semua fasilitas dan uang. Aku tidak bisa. Pernikahan bukan permainan. Tapi jika boleh jujur, aku juga menginginkan itu semua untuk Moobin. Aku hanya ingin ia sehat dalam lingkungan yang bersih dengan fasilitas yang menjanjikan. Namun, pria itu membenci anak-anak. Aku. Aku tidak yakin dia mau menerima."

Bibi Jang mengusap pundak Jaejoong lembut. "Terserah padamu nak. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Dan jika aku masih mampu, aku akan menolongmu jika kau memerlukan bantuanku sewaktu-waktu."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih bi. Aku permisi pulang dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya, kala ia melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan menuju kesalah satu rumah yang sangat kumuh menurut Yunho. Alis sebelah kanannya terangkat keatas saat ia menangkap sosok kecil yang berada didalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Heh... ternyata kau sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Cih.. akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku. Dan akan aku singkirkan bocah itu. Lihat saja." Yunho segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin pria tampan bertubuh jangkung itu mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia usapkan parfum wangi dikulit leher dan tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Saatnya dinner time." Ujar Changmin lalu ia segera bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju ke kediaman Jaejoong. Selama perjalanan Changmin tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya saat ia membayangkan dinner yang akan ia lakukan bersama Jaejoong.

Sekitar kurang lebih 30 menit, kini Changmin sudah berada dihalaman plat kecil Jaejoong. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Changmin berjalan santai dan segera mengetuk pintu.

"Jae... apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Changmin saat Jaejoong membuka lebar pintunya. Namun Jaejoong malah memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung.

"Siap untuk apa? Bukankah kita tidak membuat janji?"

Changmin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah bingung Jaejoong. "Kita dinner malam ini Jae, bersiap-siaplah. Bawa Moobin bersama kita. Oh... ayolah Jae. Beberapa hari kedepan aku harus kembali ke Amerika. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama kalian."

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. "Baik... sekali ini saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Masuklah." Ujar Jaejoong, Changmin tersenyum sumringah karena akhirnya Jaejoong mau menerima ajakannya.

"Moobin mana Jae?"

"Dia dikamar, tolong kau jaga dia sebentar. Aku mau mengganti pakaian dikamar mandi." Jaejoong segera membawa pakaian dan jeansnya kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar hendak menyiapkan pakaian dan popok untuk Moobin. Hingga tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong menegang karena ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Changmin-ssi..." Changmin meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kanan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tau sampai kapan akan berada di Amerika. Ayahku sedang sakit jadi aku menggantikannya sampai kondisi beliau membaik." Jaejoong hanya diam, menyimak.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae." Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan cepat dan nafasnya seolah tercekat. Ia tau jika Changmin menyukainya, tapi jika pria jangkung ini benar-benar mencintainya mengapa Changmin bertindak setengah-setengah? Jaejoong semakin bingung, apa sebenarnya yang Changmin inginkan.

Changmin menghela nafas dan ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Namun... aku tidak bisa. Aku... aku hanya ingin membalas budi." Kedua tangan Jaejoong terjulur menangkup wajah Changmin yang menunduk.

"Kau ingin membalas budi dengan mengorbankan aku eoh?" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini hanya sementara saja Jae, satu atau dua tahun. Setelah ia mendapatkan jabatannya, ia akan membuangmu. Dan disaat itulah aku yang akan mengambilmu."

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan? Aku hanya tidak ingin disakiti lagi Changmin. Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menolongku." Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata doe Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas budi." Jaejoong memutar mata jengah dan berjalan menghampiri Moobin yang sedang bermain dengan kaki kanannya yang terangkat keatas.

"Kau akan hidup nyaman Jae. Begitu pula dengan uri Moobin." Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong Moobin dan memegang sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

"Bukankah kita akan akan dinner Changmin-ssi? Aku sudah lapar." Jaejoong membalas tatapan Changmin dengan senyumannya yang teduh. Kemudian Changmin tersenyum.

"Jja... aku akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya."

 **.**

 **.**

Mrs. Jung terlihat cemberut saat ia mengingat kepergian Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong telah selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya sambil melirik kearah sang suami yang masih asik membaca berita dari layar ponselnya.

"Yak! Yeobo... aku menyukai anak itu. Dia sangat cantik, suaranya lembut, bodynya lumayan bagus terlebih aku jatuh cinta saat menyicipi masakannya. Seandainya kau bertemu dengannya kau akan memiliki penilaian yang sama denganku..."

Mr. Jung meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas. "Tapi dia pria sayang..."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka bisa mengadopsi anak atau melakukan surgorate mother. Ah... aku benar-benar menyukai Kim Jaejoong." Mrs. Jung terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wajahnya merona merah saat mengingat bagaimana cantiknya paras Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat serasi dengan Yunho.

"Ehem... jangan menyanjung pria lain dihadapanku yeobo." Ujar Mr. Jung cemburu. Mendengar akan hal itu Mrs. Jung terkekeh geli dan menjentikan jarinya di jidat sang suami.

"Yak! Aku bukan pedofil. Kim Jaejoong hanya cocok untuk anakku Jung Yunho. Aku tidak akan selingkuh. Kau tenanglah." Mrs. Jung tertawa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Mr. Jung yang terlihat kesal karna jidatnya nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit risih kala beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penuh minat. Sambil menunggu Changmin memesan makanannya Jaejoong duduk sendiri menyusui Moobin yang rewel meminta jatah malamnya.

"Tutupi dadamu dengan jaketku Jae." Changmin menutupi dada dan tubuh Moobin yang tengah menyusu. Jaejoong tersenyum lega karna Changmin datang tepat waktu untuk menolongnya dari tatapan liar para pria.

"Kau ingin apa setelah ini Jae? Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin membeli keperluan untuk uri Moobin." Tanya Changmin setelah ia mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berhdapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah Changmin. Cukup dengan mentraktirku saja aku sudah bersyukur. Kau tidak usah repot. Aku akan kesusahan untuk membalas budi."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan balas budi Jae. Cukup kau tau jika aku menyayangi mu dan Moobin, aku sudah senang. Tidak usah menolak anggap saja ini hadiah untuk Moobin sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika." Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh keseriusan dan akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah, traktir kami di Mini market saja. Aku ingin membeli keperluan Moobin disana."

 **.**

 **.**

Makanan yang dipesan Changmin telah tiba. Lalu mereka mencoba untuk menyantapnya walau Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kesusahan karena Moobin masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Biar aku suapi Jae." Changmin menyodorkan spageti kemulut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menerima perlakuan Changmin dengan senang hati. Changmin dan Jaejoong saling melemparkan senyum. Mereka merasakan makam malam kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki tampan berdiri cukup jauh dari meja makan yang ditempati Changmin dan Jaejoong. Berjarak beberapa meter namun mata musangnya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas jika orang yang ia yakini adalah sepupunya dan juga pria cantik incarannya.

"Kau berbohong padaku Chwang. Tak ku sangka selera kita sama. Ck." Lalu pria tampan itu pergi meninggalkan restaurant tersebut setelah ia melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan Changmin dan Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti aktivitas sebelumnya, pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Moobin. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya Jaejoong segera menitipkan Moobin dirumah Bibi Jang dan kemudian ia berangkat kerja menuju Coffe & Tea Cafe.

Hari ini ia cukup sibuk karena cafe milik Siwon telah di booked untuk mengadakan jamuan makan siang. Tidak heran sebenarnya jika cafe Siwon sering digunakan untuk beberapa perayaan atau acara. Karena pengunjung lebih memilih makanan yang pas di lidah daripada restaurant mewah namun tidak pas dimulut mereka.

Jaejoong dan beberapa karyawan lain terlihat sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam menu kemudian dihidangkannya pada para tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Saat hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong terkejut saat seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang kala ia bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum manis menyapanya.

"Hai calon menantuku. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jaejoong gelapan dan ikut membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan sedikit canggung.

"Se-selamat siang Mrs. Jung."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan siang yang berlangsung di Cafe milik Siwon. Kini ruangan yang telah sepi itu hanya menyisakan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya dan seorang lelaki berparas cantik. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya sungkan.

"Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya nak? Jujur aku masih belum mengerti mengapa pilihannya jatuh pada seorang pria sepertimu. Jika dipikir-pikir memang banyak wanita yang mengharapkan menjadi pendamping hidup Yunho. Lantas mengapa dia memilihmu? Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu Jae?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti juga mengapa Yunho menginginkanku nyonya." Jaejoong bingung apa ia harus ikut berbohong atau mengatakan sejujurnya jika ia belum mengenal sama sekali siapa Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya.

"Mungkinkah ini berkaitan dengan trauma yang ia miliki?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh? Trauma? Apa maksud anda nyonya?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Mrs. Jung. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Jung Yunho. Dulu ia adalah sosok anak yang hangat, ramah yah walau ia menjunjung tinggi sikap karismatik dan keangkuhannya seperti ayahnya. Semenjak insiden perselingkuhan dan penipuan yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasih Yunho. Yunho menjadi sangat geram dan marah. Dia benar-benar sakit hati, karena wanita yang ia cintai, wanita yang akan menjadi calon istrinya menghilang dengan membawa sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang sangat fantastis. Kata Yunho, wanita itu pergi bersama kekasih gelapnya. Dan dari situlah Yunho tidak mempercayai lagi dengan namanya cinta ataupun hubungan yang terikat. Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak kolegaku. Jawabannya selalu sama. Ia tidak ingin terikat." Mrs. Jung tersenyum menatap Jaejoong yang mengangakan sedikit mulutnya karena terkejut mendengar cerita cinta Yunho. Kemudian wanita itu mengelus surai Jaejoong lembut.

"Aku senang jika Yunho bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Walau pilihannya jatuh padamu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jika kalian menikah, kita bisa mengadopsi anak atau melakukan surgorate mother. Dari sperma kalian tentu saja."

"Mengapa begitu, a- aku..." Jaejoong bingung dan takut jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak.

"Yunho tidak suka anak-anak."

 **DEG...**

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung yang menyatakan jika Yunho memang tidak menyukai anak-anak.

"Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak karena keluarga Jung membutuhkan seorang anak laki-laki dari sperma kalian ah kata yang lebih sopan adalah DNA kalian." Jaejoong kembali menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan jarinya pada ujung kemeja yang ia gunakan. Kemudian lamunannya buyar saat Mrs. Jung berdiri dan memegang tasnya.

"Jja... aku pulang dulu Jaejoongie. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu. Lain kali aku akan mampir kesini. Masakan buatan mu benar-benar lezat. Pantas saja anak nakal itu suka sekali memesan disini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang ikut berdiri disamping Mrs. Jung.

"Uhm... Junsu yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku pulang dulu sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik." Mrs. Jung mengusap pelan pipi kanan Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Jaejoong menatapnya mobil yang membawa Mrs. Jung pulang hingga mobil itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadar, matanya memanas dan berembun. Hingga tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dan jari lentiknya terjulur memegang pipi kiri yang baru saja Mrs. Jung sentuh, membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Suatu perasaan yang sulit ia ungkapkan.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang tulus dari seorang ibu. Tapi mengapa Mrs. Jung begitu baik padaku padahal ia belum mengenal latar belakangku. Dan mungkin akupun ikut merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami Jung Yunho akibat perselingkuhan. Benar-benar sakit."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya berat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" Terus terang ia bingung, apa yang harus ia perbuat. Menerima tawaran Yunho walau ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Yunho menyukainya atau menyikapi perasaan Changmin yang mencintainya.

"Aku tidak tau... rasanya kepalaku mau pecah." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur hendak menemui Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena pekerjaan Jaejoong telah selesai, akhirnya Siwon memperbolehkan Jaejoong untuk pulang lebih awal. Sambil menunggu bus Jaejoong mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya pada sebuah kursi kosong di halte bus yang tidak jauh dari Cofe & Tea Cafe. Sambil mengecek pesan singkat yang masuk diponselnya Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan suara pria yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Hari sudah malam Jae, tidak baik jika kau sendirian. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

 **DEG...**

Dengan sangat pelan ia mencoba melihat siapa pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jung Yunho-ssi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **Akhirnya bisa update FF ini. Maaf yang nunggu lama. Asli sibuk banget dan FF lain numpuk. Semoga suka chapter ini walau pendek dan kejar-kejaran, ini sambil cari-cari waktu buat ngetik. Semoga bisa update cepat. Hehhee...**

 **Masih adakah yang minat dengan FF ini?**

 **Yang nunggu My Replacement Wife semoga bisa update minggu depan.**

 **Yang punya wattpad kalian bisa baca FF ku disana juga id : Na_Uyoung**

 **Big Thanx buat yang udah Review, favorit & follow...^^**

 **-KALSEL-**


End file.
